


Yin To His Yang

by weirdwithhumor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Dead Laura Hale, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Nurse Derek Hale, Omega Derek Hale, Pregnant Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwithhumor/pseuds/weirdwithhumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Derek always wanted kids. He just thought he would find the perfect man, get married and settled down first.</p>
  <p>He just never thought he would be left pregnant, unmated at nearly 30, and on a journey to become a single father.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omega Turns Into Omega Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'd. 
> 
> Please do not steal, copy, or put this work any where else ©
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or the people in it. I do not own any of the characters. The rest is all mine!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.

"We are sorry to inform you that James Declan passed away late last night."

Derek stands rigid as he hears those words from the stoic deputy. There are a pair of them, but it is clear that the jumpy one is a rookie. The pair of deputies stand a few feet away from each other, and the short, slender rookie absentmindedly cringes behind the firm, older deputy.

It isn’t that Derek is upset, because he and James’ relationship was more of a casual thing. They were only together for a few months, hooked up when neither one was busy, and only went on one date in the course of the entire relationship. They both knew that it wasn't going anywhere serious, but they stayed together because the sex was great.  Sure, Derek liked the human Beta, but the man was never the kind of guy he could bring home, to mama for Sunday dinner. The tattoos and piercings weren’t the problem, but the excessive drinking and pot smoking was. There were times that Derek wanted to back out of it, but he never did.

Clearing his throat, Derek glances down at the two deputies’ name tags for future reference. The older man’s read ' _Abernathy_ ', towers over him at well over six feet tall, bulging with muscle and reeking of rotten eggs and blood. Vampire. Most likely an Alpha from the power that pours from him. ' _Willow',_ the rookie, is a short, slender kid who looks like he hasn't made it past the Academy. Judging by scent, Deputy Willow is human, and a beta. The two of them together look pretty clichè.

"What happened?"

The pair glance at each other before Abernathy speaks again. "There was a car crash, Declan being responsible. He was drinking, and by the time they got him to the hospital he was already dead from blood loss."

Derek nods to himself, "Was anyone else hurt?"

Officer Abernathy looks at the Officer Willow as if expecting him to speak, which he did, although not with much confidence. "Two young women were in the other car, but luckily they lived and walked away with just a broken bone or two."

"We were able to get your number from his phone and trace it, but he had very few contacts in his address book. Is there any family that you know of that need to be contacted?" Deputy Abernathy inquires, pen poised over his notepad and an expectant look on his face.

Derek hesitates, “James and I weren't in an ' _exclusive_ ' relationship." Derek thanks the deputies for telling him as they walk off. Derek sighs and slides down the door, clenching his eyes shut. Breathing at a regular pace, Derek reaches a hand inside his pocket and pulls out a slender stick in his back pocket. The positive sign glares back at him, mocking him in silence, and Derek thinks back to when he bought the test.

_The atmosphere is noisy as Derek weaved through the many people in the aisle. He just wanted to get what he needed and be done with it. But when he got to the right section, Karma was bearing down on him. He glanced past the female test, knowing he doesn't need those, and searched through the male options. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he briefly wondered if the pregnancy gods hate him. He scanned the shelves from top to bottom with no luck. Derek could feel the other customers’ judgemental looks like a scorching fire from all sides, and all Derek wanted to do is yell at them._

_'Have they never seen a man buy a pregnancy test before?' But Derek kept those thoughts to himself. There were many tests, ranging from First Response to the cheap ones that only cost a dollar. Ones that were curved at the handle to straight ones. Some tell by positive and negative symbols, other by lines. He just needed to know if he is pregnant!_

_Derek almost jumped out of his skin when the soft voice of a woman was heard from beside him, "Sir, do you need any help?"_

_Derek sighed in relief, and looked at her with pleading eyes. He was never one to ask for help, but if it is offered and he really needed it_ _—_ _like now_ _—_ _Derek wouldn’t deny it. The lady gave a small chuckle and turned her attention to the items he was searching for. She hummed to herself, plucks a few from different rows, and piled them in his arms. "It's always safest to test more than once, and get a few different brands just to be sure you don't get a false negative or positive."_

_"Thank you for your help." Derek muttered as he looked down at the tests; four of them, all different brands just like she said. They bid each other farewell and Derek marched his way to the checkout center, a long line waiting for him. Derek positioned himself behind an elderly lady with a full basket and two small twin girls. The one on the right turned to him in a flower printed dress and gave him a toothy smile and a small wave, which Derek returns. Her sister looked back also, but pulled at the elderly lady’s sleeve and pointed at him all while talking with her eyes. The lady switched her basket to her other arm, pets the girl's blonde hair, and turned to him with a grin. "I'm sorry, Hun, are they bothering you?"_

_"No, it's alright, they are adorable. Are they your grandchildren?" Derek asked, shuffling forward when the queue allowed._

_"Oh, Honey, no!” She says with a teasing smile. “It’s normal to think so, but no, these two are my pride and joy." She smiled fondly down at the identical twins. "I never had in kids in my younger years and decided before it was too late, I looked into adopting. It was worth the wait." She glanced down at his items and beamed a smile. "Oh Hun, are you accepting your own?"_

_Derek rubbed the back of his neck and answered her, "Yeah, I think so._

They exchanged numbers and names—Amy—before she left. She told him not to be a stranger and to keep her updated on his unborn baby.

Later that night, Derek stared down at the positive test. He blessed himself of not having to worry about telling James. It sounded harsh, but James wasn't, in any way, a father figure. Derek always wanted kids, but he always thought he would find the perfect man, settle down, and get married.

Derek found out he was a carrier at sixteen. He began having abdominal pain and soon enough his mother had to rush him to the hospital panic-stricken. After several tests, it was revealed that Derek went through late puberty and had began to go through the beginning stages of growing his uterus. That got him labeled him as a Omega.

Derek was mortified when he heard the news. It wasn't a shame for a man to be a carrier. It had became the norm in the last few decades. The Alpha, Beta, Omega gene only shows up during puberty; in both humans and the supernatural. When Derek didn't go through puberty around twelve, it meant that he would be a Beta. Betas still went through the normal changes as one does through puberty, but unlike Omegas and Alphas, they don't gain anything extra.

Alpha’s pop a knot and shortly go through their first rut. Ruts typically last three days to a week. He asked his mom once how that worked for females, but the Alpha blushed and scolded him not to worry about it.

Omegas are a bit more complicated. Females are already born with all the basic equipment. Like with any female—even Alpha’s and Beta’s—when puberty hits, they get their first period. With omegas, it followed up with what's called a heat. Heats normally last a week or two. When omage males present, their extra reproductive system has to form and connect to what was already there. Start of a new experience.

In present time, Derek stands up up from the floor while gritting his teeth. He throws the pregnancy test onto the kitchen counter and opens the fridge door. Upon looking, he realizes half the stuff he has is unhealthy. He sighs and closes the door with the decision to go out. Snatching the keys off the counter, Derek pulls out phone. He needs to talk to someone. 

 **Mom:** _Can you meet me at Yin & Yang Cafè? _

Derek doesn't wait for her response. He just punches the gas and drives away, heading for the cafè, one of the few places he's found to relax. Finding a parking space just outside, Derek heads for the door, but pauses and looks back at the Camaro. He smiles, remembering washing it as a kid, sometimes tinkering with it, proud of his sister's gratitude when he did a good job. But his smile fades. It was only his car now because rogue hunters had ambushed Laura. He'd just turned eighteen, and his mom had wanted him to have it. The Camaro was not a vehicle suitable for pregnancy or a kid. He briefly let's himself grieve at the thought of giving it up.

Sighing once again, Derek strolls into the café and steps into the queue. He almost trips over himself when he catches a look at the person behind the counter. He is sure that he is staring—wide eyed—at the person behind the counter. The barista is an Alpha and inhuman; his nose never lies. Derek couldn't pinpoint what but it definitely had something to do with magic. From all the time Derek’s been here before, he has never dealt with this new person. The customer before him takes her order and walks away. The barista looks at him with a beaming smile.

' _He probably does that to every person who comes in, it's his job._ '

"Hi. Welcome to ' _Yin & Yang Cafè', _how may I help you today?" Stiles, so his name tag says, asks. Derek gulps and rubs the back of his neck. He looks away from the attractive man as he skims through the menu above them. He would usually get a black coffee but threw that thought away. His mom use to drill his sister—Cora—about keeping her baby healthy when she was pregnant. Any coffee is a big fat no.  

"I'll have a medium Herbal Peppermint tea." Derek orders. He looks into the golden eyes, a crinkle on the sides as the barista smiles, and the perfect crease stretch on his cheek bones. Stiles shirt is bunched up to his elbow and shows a peak of colorful swirls printed on the man’s skin. A black one interacting with them. A cup is placed in front of him before he can investigative more. Derek flushes and ignores the glare coming from the other man. He stutters a apology for his rude staring and exchanges money for his drink. He scurries away without worrying about change and sits furthest away from the Alpha.

Attraction has never been a big of deal for Derek. He consider tattoos as a bonus but never a necessity. Derek is nothing but ashamed. He just found out he's pregnant, the bum father of his child is dead, and he is lusting for Stiles. Derek shakes his head in disbelief  and gulps half of his tea down. The liquid burns going down but settles nicely at the pit of his stomach.

"Derek?"

Jumping from his seat at the sound of his mother’s voice, Derek draws her into a hug and kisses her cheeks. He isn't ashamed to admit that he's a mama’s boy. It’s a given being the only male out of her three kids. Derek buries his face in her shoulder and let’s her Alpha scent to calm his wolf. She will be his Alpha until he gives that responsibility to someone else.

Society has a twisted way Omegas. Both male and females are expected to be mated to Alphas. There isn't any law that prevents an Omega from getting with a Beta or another Omega. It’s frown upon but he wasn't raised that way. He rebelled against society and got many dirty looks. He doesn't mind pursuing something with an Alpha, but he wouldn't do it just because he is expected to. It’s bad enough that he is a male omega but now he is a male, unmated, pregnant Omega.

Heavy guilt pledges inside of him at the thought of disappointing his family, most importantly his mother. Not knowing he is crying, his mother grabs him by the nip of his neck, pulling him away from her. Derek whines at her stern look and settles back down in his seat when she points at it.

"Now, Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong?” His mom asks, sliding in the booth in front of him. “Something must of happened for you to be emotional like this, especially in public."

It's true. Derek is a pretty closed off guy and likes to keep his feelings bottled up. At the handful of times he cried, two major events come to mind.

Grandma Hale was human, therefore she got sicker easier. Unlike werewolves, who are able catch something but it’s likely their immune system flushes it out before anyone notices. At age ten, Grandma Hale passed away after a long battle with cancer. Derek had grown close to her the last months and didn't understand why she had to leave him. He refused to attend the funeral and didn't talk to anyone for weeks. The second time was with Laura.

After graduation high school, Laura took him to a celebratory run through the woods. It was something the two of them did with other accomplished something big. She smiled and hummed the classic tune for graduating. Derek went along, closing his eyes and prancing to the song. Rogue hunters cute their stroll short. Derek remembers Laura pushing him out of the line of fire, yelling at him to run and go, but Derek stood frozen as the hunters shot her down. Her body seemed to move in slow action as it fell lifeless to the ground, and her dead eyes still haunts him at times in his nightmares.

"I'm sorry," Derek croaks out in the present. The last thing he wants is his mother to be disappointed in him. She had told time and time again that all she wants is the best for her children. It’s just him and Cora. Looking at both of them, Cora definitely wins against him in the ' _Perfect Child Award_ '. Cora is a married and mated, she a fairly young lawyer at the age of twenty-five, and has one child.

Derek is almost thirty, single father to a unborn child, and has no idea where to go from here. "I just needed someone to talk to because I just have no idea what I'm doing anymore."

"What are you talking about, hun?” She She asks softly, giving his hand a light squeeze. "If this is about me urging you to finding you a man, then I'm sorry too, but I just wants what's best for you."

"I know, mom, and I try to make you proud," Derek says as he lets go of her hand and takes a napkin to blow his nose. "The guy I've been seeing for the past couple months—" 

"You mean the one you said wasn't serious? What he do to my baby?!" She interrupts him with intent in her voice and it makes Derek let out a chuckle through his tears.

"It wasn't, but uh, something must of happened like a condom breaking or—" 

"Oh, honey, no, are you saying what I think you're saying?" 

"I'm pregnant!" Derek exclaimed with a watery smile and tries to sound cheerful, but it just comes out as a croa

A crash at the front of the cafè has Derek wipe his tears and look over his shoulder. Stiles is crouching down as he picks up broken pieces of plates and apologizes to the people in the cafè. Stiles locks eyes with his own, narrowing his to a glare with he noticed Derek is staring. Many people in the cafe are, but it still makes whimper and turn back to his mother. She gives him a look but he shakes her head and frowns.

"Have you told John about the baby?"

"His name was James," Derek says, voice teasing with a chuckle since the mood seemed to be lifted a bit now that the truth is out. "No, he, uh, died last night. Car crash, but I didn't want him in my baby's life anyways. I've told you how he was. It wasn't something I would recommend anyone being around, much less a child."

"Listen Derek..." His mother says using his full name, which makes Derek stiff and alert as he does what he's told. "This may have not been planned or how you wanted it, but you are giving life to a new person. And believe me when I say that you will look down at this tiny person with so much love and disbelief. You will cherish them, love them, hold them in your arms and all your worries you ever have will vanish because that feeling..." Smiling warmly at her son, her eyes twinkle with something unknown, but being in her presence makes him content. 

Realizing that she is giving off her Alpha pheromones, and Derek just wants to bathe in them. Pack members have the ability to give off certain pheromones to calm down another pack mate member when they need it the most.

"That feeling will never go away. I know because I get the same feeling everytime when I look at you and Cora."

Sniffing, Derek gets up and slides besides his mother. He smuggles deeply into her neck, and a couple of tears began treak a slow trail down the sides of his puffed up cheeks. The warmth of love and content basking around him. Derek doesn't know if he'll ever find an Alpha to make him feel safe and secure, but for now, he's happy with the one he got.


	2. 12 Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly there is no Stiles in this chapter, next chapter though. I'm going to try and make this slow-build, but we will see. Sometimes the fic gets away.

[](http://imgur.com/pN5pSMV)

"Derek?"

Derek lifts his head up from where he is reading an outdated magazine, and smiles when he sees Isaac. When Derek started working at the hospital, and met Isaac, he didn't think the latter would be the type to be a obstetrician, but then he looks at himself, and doesn't get the ' _typical nurse_ ' vibe either. At first glance, Isaac is a snaky overgrown kid, but once Derek got to know him. He found out that the kid is snarky because he is lonely, kind to his patients, and driven to please others. Isaac is also an Omega Werewolf, and Derek's mother gave him a place in her pack since the unmated wolf didn't have anyone else. Derek was quite a loner when growing up, and he still only has a few selected friends in his adult years, Isaac being one of them.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac stroll his way to him, sneakers squeaking every step on the tile floor, and slots himself in one of the plastic chairs beside of him, "I thought you were off the next two days."

Derek raises his eyebrows, and doesn't bother asking him how he knew that. Isaac is charming, with a twinkling smile and his unruly curls, he can get whatever he wants. Derek points at the magazine, the pale baby stares back at them with a toothless smile, and the top caption says, ' _Are you ready for a child?_ '

The world is against Derek, and every nock and cranny he looks at to find some normality, he only finds baby stuff being thrown in his face. Yesterday he went to the store to stock up his kitchen for more healthy choices, and ignores the part of him that told him he's doing this for another living person. But of course, he passed the baby aisle, and paused to run his fingertips over the cotton unisex onesie that said, ' _I love my Omega Daddy!_ ' He remembers carefully taking the onesie off the shelf, and hanging it over his flat stomach. He probably got some stares, but onesie now sits in his top draw with no regrets.

"You're pregnant?!" Isaac all but yelps, making Derek duck his head in embarrassment when Isaac got some heads turning at the commotion. He always hated bringing too much attention to himself.

"Well, that's what I'm here to make sure of." He hisses back at him.

After talking to his mother yesterday, Derek felt more better about his situation, and made an appointment with the doctor just to make sure the test wasn't false positive. Derek's pregnancy facts are a bit rusty since his degree is as a Nurse Practitioner, and is booked in emergency room field. But if he is harboring another life inside of him, he is most likely eight to ten weeks. He's only been nauseous for a week, but luckily no puking. Missing his period is what made him buy a test in the first place.

Derek makes a unrecognized sound when Isaac grips his arm and yanks him to the unknown. Isaac pulls him into one of the privates rooms, and urges him to sit in the recliner chair/table. Derek sighs through his nose, but takes a seat as Isaac hums to himself and fumbles with ultrasound machine. "What are you doing?"

"Turning on the ultrasound machine so we can check if your tummy is empty or not, what does it look I'm doing?" Isaac says to him, sass clear in his voice.

Derek lets out an annoyed noise, "Last time I check I didn't make an appointment with you."

"Who did you make appointment with?" Isaac asks. He slaps on some gloves, and gets the special lubricating jelly. "Lift your shirt up."

"Liam Dunbar." Derek chuckles as Isaac scrunches his face up, and makes a ' _blah_ ' sound. Dunbar is a Beta Werewolf from the McCall pack. There are two packs in the Beacon Hill territory, The Hale's and The McCall's. His mother made a truce years ago with them when the Alpha got bit unexpectedly, and within a few months got labeled a 'True Alpha' when he eyes changed golden to red for his courage and strength. Derek doesn't have a problem with Alpha McCall, but he got bit when he was still a teen. It was hard for Derek as a teen with hormones arising and control harder to maintain, and he was a born were with a pack behind him.

Alpha McCall leads up to expectation as he takes any stray supernatural creature that needs help. Werewolves tend stay in packs for the comfort and safeness they get from it, just like Vampire make a nest and Witches rally a coven. It isn't abnormal for humans to join any group as the Hale pack has quite a few.

Isaac drops his jaw in mock disbelief, and even places a hand to his heart. "You would rather pick someone else from the another pack than your own pack member?"

"It's obvious that I am going to have a C-section, I wouldn't think you would want to get that personal with me." Derek says

"I delivered Kimbrell," Isaac places a glob of the jelly on his flat stomach when Derek finally lifts his shirt high enough, Derek hisses at the coldness. "And I lived through sticking my hands in your sister's vagina."

Derek sighs in exasperation at his friends bluntness, but nods as they both focus their attention on the small screen. Isaac moves the wand more the the right, smiles, and points to the little smudge on the screen.

"Congrats! This little thing here is your baby." Derek gaps, not turning his eyes away from the small picture, and can feel a few stray tears stroll down his face. Dead in the center of the picture is a small figure squirming itself around in his belly. Isaac says it is normal for the fetus to move, even if Derek can't feel it. He point at the head, and the limbs as he labels them on the screen with arrows. Isaac tells him the baby is about 5 centimeters in length, and seems to be growing up accordingly. "We will do a blood and urine test just for safe keeping when you come back for your next appointment, but you are about 12 weeks. Have you heard the heartbeat yet?"

"No, am I supposed to?" Derek asks as he keeping looking at the screen in worry.

"Yeah. You probably have heard it, and didn't know what it was since it's your first pregnancy. Babies heartbeats are faster than normal, but I can hear it, just concentrate on your stomach."

Derek keens his ears, and focuses on his stomach. He blocks out the sounds of his own and Isaac heartbeats, the rowdy noise from the waiting room, and the humming sound coming from the machine. It doesn't take long for the only thing he hears is the fast ' _thump, thump_ ' zoning from his stomach, and it has Derek smiling in awe. "Is it suppose to be that fast though?"

"About 120-160 beats per minute is the normal. Right now it's 147." Derek counts the heartbeat, and multiply it by four to get his own calculation. It isn't that he doesn't trust Isaac information, but it doesn't hurt to be safe. "I just said that their heartbeat is faster than ours, don't you listen?

Derek blankly ignores his friends snark, "I went through my whole first trimester without knowing I was pregnant?"

"It happens sometimes. You could have some symptoms without even knowing. Fatigue, nausea, frequent urination, sleepiness, cravings, or even sore pectorals?" Isaac says as he clicks a couple of buttons, and snaps pictures as the lima bean shaped baby lays still on the screen. "I would say weight gain, but seeing as your abs are still defined, I think I know the answer."

"Is it unhealthy for the baby that I'm not showing any signs of a bump?." Derek says, watching as Isaac cleans the jelly off of him, takes his gloves off, and picks the new printed pictures from the machine. He hands them to Derek which the latter eagerly takes, and stares at him. Derek thinks that no matter how many times he looks at it, it will be never change the fondness feeling. This is a baby... his baby. He is cocooning a new life, and while it majorly terrifying, Derek wouldn't change a thing about it. "And yeah, now that I think about it."

"You didn't think to go to the doctor about it? You're a werewolf, a pure born on at that. I don't have your file at the moment, but I need to know any symptoms you had." Isaac says as he rolls away, and plucks a clipboard off the counter. "Also about the weight gain, every pregnancy is different. Your baby is at the normal length and weight. Don't be discouraged if your baby bump doesn't get as big of a house.

Derek rights himself up from where he was previously laying down, and places his hands on his belly; rubbing the flat surface in small circles. "Well, I've been taking the long hour shifts back-to-back for the last couple weeks so I thought feeling achy and tired was because of that. Like you said, werewolf, so eating a lot and weird foods wasn't out of the ordinary. I was feel nausea a week ago, but blamed it on the heat."

Isaac nods, and scribbles it down in chicken scratch which Derek had to come accustomed to since working as a nurse. "Anything else from what I mentioned earlier?"

"I mean, I didn't see going to the bathroom a lot a problem." To think about it, Derek has to go to the bathroom now; really bad.

Isaac hums like Derek just said something that offended him, and writes it down. "And sore pectorals? Are you experiencing any pain or tenderness?"

Derek rubs the back of his neck as he flushes the color crimson. "I mean, sort of." Isaac smirks at him with a playful wink which makes Derek scoff, and hop off the table.

They both gather their things and walk out of the room, making their way to the front desk to schedule Derek's next appointment.

"We haven't figure of the sex yet... How am I supposed to know?" Derek says like it obvious, and smiles at Marie, the front desk nurse, which she returns.

"No, I mean some parents like to give their baby a nickname while the fetus is still unborn," Isaac says with a laugh, and signs a couple of papers Marie hands him. "It's so people don't have to call the fetus, ' _the baby_ ', or ' _it_ '. Believe me when I say that last one really gets the hormones going, and I had to learn that the hard way in my early years of Medical School."

"Was it really that bad?" Derek asks, taking a appointment card from Marie as she logs him into the computer for his next one. He pulls out his wallet, and slides the card and ultrasound pictures in it; careful not to bind them. His next appointment is around his 20 week mark.

"Imagine I come up to you, and asked you ' _Has it going today_?' or ' _What is it's gender_?', figuratively speaking for the fetus?" Isaac finishes, and gives the papers back to Marie with a grin. "But, hey, I gotta go seeing as I kinda bumped back my last patient with the spontaneous baby check with you." Isaac pats him on the back, and scurries away down the hallway.

"Don't get fired!" Derek says, the words bouncing off the walls, and many heads turn his way. Isaac doesn't glance back at him, but his enhanced hearing picks up the word, ' _asshole_ ' as his friend turns the corner. Derek chuckles, turns back to Marie to give her his goodbye, and then leaves to find the quickest bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love the reader opinion?
> 
> Comment below some unborn baby nicknames that you like, and thinj Derek should use for the baby. Please no names like Bean, Peanut, or Spot seeing as those are common, and I don't want that.  
>  _So far I like Nemo, Cola (no idea why), Yin Yang, and My Little Owl, but I need more so I can make my decision._
> 
> Also, go ahead and comment whether you think the baby should be a boy or girl. (:


	3. 13 Weeks

[](http://imgur.com/pN5pSMV)

"At 13 weeks, your baby is starting to swallow and urinate amniotic fluid. The head is oddly proportioned, takes up most of the body, and now has he has he's own set of unique fingerprints." Derek reads outloud to himself from the website he has displaying on his tablet. He takes a sip of his Peppermint tea that he can get use to loving, and scans his eyes through the ' _Yin & Yang Cafè_'.

This morning, Derek woke up with extreme morning sickness, and cursed for jinxing himself as he puked his guts out. He tried eating crackers, but those came back up soon after they went down. He called in for work, promising that he'll take take an extra shift, and he tried to think of something to sooth his stomach. He went on a quest through the streets of his town to find anything that popped out at him. When he passed the Cafè, Derek had the urge for some minty tea. Now, Derek sighs happily as it settles warmly inside of him, and is overjoying the fact his baby agrees with him.

It's the first time he came back to the Cafè since he had the conversation with his mother, and the Alpha from before was still at the counter when he came in. Derek turns to look at the front of the Cafè, and remembers he tried to be confident, but he wasn't getting any good vibes from the Alpha as he smiled cheerfully at the customers, but turned to glare at him, it only made Derek stuttered through his order.

Derek would be blind to say that the Alpha is anything but gorgeous. Derek can't help, but love how wide his smile gets when a customer amuses him, and the way his head tilts back and shows a moment of vulnerability to everyone as the tendons on his throat are exposed. When the Alpha laughs, his whole body seems to lose it grace as it moves in sync, and the hand motions he uses when he overexcite himself when explaining something. Pits of jealous surround in Derek knowing he will never have that type of behavior addressed to him.

Derek sighs again as he looks away from the Alpha just quick enough that he doesn't get caught.

"What should I pick, hmm baby?" Derek mumbles to his baby as he switches the tab, and sighs when he looks at the various choices of cars. "Do we go with the Subaru Outback or the Honda CR V?" Derek been looking at family cars since the ultrasound, and he knows he needs to trade or sell the Camaro; no matter how hard it hurts him to do so. He has money put back from where he was able to save from not spending it on student loans, but he didn't want to use it on a new car just to keep the Camaro.

If his parents didn't pay for his and Cora college courses, they both wouldn't be where they're at in their careers. Derek probably would still be living at home, fending off on his parents, and it would eat him up inside to take advantage of them.

At first, Derek was stand-offish about his parents paying his collage, but they explained that they have been saving, and had a college fund for the both of them. Derek remembers reviewing his situation, and knew it would be better to let his parents at least do one last thing for him. He is proud to be called a Hale, his parents have bent over backwards so that Derek and his sister could have the life they wanted. Derek and Cora rewarded them by not taking it for granted, and work for their educations.

Derek stares blankly at his now empty cup, and frowns as he sits it back on the table. He was so caught up in his head that he drunk all of his tea. Derek wonders to himself if it worth it to go face the Alpha for another cup. "What do you think, baby? Do you want another cup?"

Derek knows he probably looks ridiculous, other people thinking he is talking to himself, but he doesn't care. Derek makes sure to save the pages as bookmark, lock his tablet, and puts in his messenger bag. He make his way to the counter with zero people waiting in line. Instead of the Alpha behind the counter, there is a perky redhead who smiles at him. Derek tries not to imagine it the Alpha's smile, and orders his tea in a large to-go. She takes the order with nod, and busy herself with the machines behind her. Derek rocks on his feet, and can fill the pressure of his blatter building up. "Are you pregnant?"

Derek jumps in shock, and has to squeeze his legs to stop the pee that wants to desperately come out. He didn't even know it is this bad until he started thinking about. Derek sees the female barista, named Lydia by her tag, sliding his carry-out cup towards him. Instead of taking it, Derek lays his hand on his stomach, and turns to the side like there is a mirror in front of him. His stomach seems still slim to him. "Am I showing?"

A cast of panic washes over her as she looks behind her. She looks back at with a calm impression. "Ah, no, you're not, but I can sense it."

Derek furrows his eyebrows, because her heartbeat is level meaning she is telling the truth. He akes a whiff as he tries to locate her scent. _Power_. _Death_. _Future_. "Banshee?"

"Yes," She smiles brightly at his correct guess, "And an Alpha at that. You probably know that we are known for sensing when death is near, but I have been able to train my senses to not only to do that."

Derek picks up his drink, and takes a big gulp of it. "And me? How are you able to know I'm pregnant?"

"Well, just like most people with a good sense of smell, they can tell you are Omega Werewolf." Lydia concludes, and taps to her ears and eyes. "I can not only hear your heartbeat, but the baby's to. Most people don't catch it in a crowded places like this because they aren't looking for. How you ever heard that a pregnant woman glows when she expecting?"

"It's true?"

"It's true. Think of it as looking at a Kitsune fox. When you use your wolf's eyes, you can see their foxes aura, right?" Derek nods while moving aside when someone comes up from behind him. She takes the person's order, and fixes their drink. Derek only met a couple Kitsunes, and has only seen one of their auras. It's rude to look at a their foxes without asking for permission. Reason is it to say that the fox is a part of their inner soul, it's a personal and vulnerable thing for a Kitsune to let their guard down, and let free.

"So how does it look?" Derek asks. He takes a seat on one of the bar chairs to see if he can take some pressure off his blatter. It doesn't work, from the way Lydia rises her eyebrows and points at the bathroom with a stern look, she knows it too. Derek gives her a relieved look, slangs his bag on the back of the chair, and hurries to the bathroom. He does his business just like a few more men standing in in front of their urinal. Derek always found this part awkward, he quickly washes his hands, and goes back to the front counter.

There is quite few people in line, so Derek takes a seat back in the bar stool, and sips on his tea. Derek pulls out his phone from his pocket when it vibrates, and opens the message he got from his sister.

 **Cora:** _Mom just told us you have a bun in the oven! And that she has known for a week! You didn't think to tell the rest of us?_

Derek chuckles, and leans his elbows against the counter as he types out his response.

 **Derek:** _I thought she would've have told you guys after I spoke to her. Should have known it was to good to be true that I haven't got in messages. :P_

The messages sends before he can take back the emoji, and knows he is going to get teased about by his family next times he sees them. Derek has never been the type to express his emotions, and when emojis came out, he thought it was the dumbest thing. But somehow his Uncle Peter got ahold of his phone, and download the app. At the time, the phone was brand new to Derek and he had no idea how to uninstall it. By the time he did know, he already got use the the app, and tends to use it ' _accidentally_ '.

 **Cora:** _Peter is going to be so proud of you, big bro._

Derek sighs, and throws his empty cup in the garbage. He leans over the counter a good feet from him to grab some napkins, and catches the eye of someone that makes him freeze. From where Derek is sitting, he can see part of what is going in the kitchen. Golden honey stare back at him as Derek unfreezes his body, and snatches a handful of napkins. Derek eyes travel down the white, powder smudges on the high cheekbones, and collarbone. The Alpha is wear a black apron that is coated with several different materials, and it's clear he makes a mess of himself number of times. Derek clears his throat when he notice the eyes harden, and the Alpha storms away from his sight.

Derek quickly wipes his hand from any tea he got on him, leaps out the seat, grabs his bag, and makes his way out of the Cafè. He can hear Lydia calling out to him, but chooses to ignores her.

From his apartment to the Cafè is only a few blocks, and he is on the last block when he gets another message from Cora.

 **Cora:** _Mom said that if you don't come over for dinner tonight she getting you nothing for the baby._

 **Derek:** _That's a lie if I ever heard of one._

Derek smiles at the next as he jogs the rest of the way to his flat, and wait patiently for the elevator to get to his floor. Derek rattles around in his messenger bag, searching for his keys, but a folded piece of paper catches his hand. Derek squints his eyes, and unfolds the paper after he takes it out of his bag.

_I couldn't help but overhear that you are having trouble picking a car. My dad use to drill in my head the all to need to know basics when it came to cars. I think this should help you out. I made sure it is perfect for kids, and not to pricey that you will be pulling out your hair._

_Best wishes,_  
_Lydia._

Derek didn't know if he should be thankful or creeped out.

 

* * *

 

Derek doesn't bother knocking when he opens the door to his childhood home. It didn't matter if he knocked or not, the werewolf members of his pack already knew he was here when he was a mile away.

Derek is immediately engulfed in a hug by his sister. He wraps his hands around her shoulders as hers went to his waist. He fits his chin on top of her hand, and hers his pressed against his neck, each taking in the scents of their family. Derek hasn't seen Cora in almost a month, and it abnormal for pack members to go that long with each other. Derek beens busy at the hospital, and Cora had backed up cases at the firm, there just wasn't enough time. They talked on the phone, and frequent texts each other, but Derek can't feel the familiar feeling he gets when he breaths in her scent. It may seem weird to humans, but it's just the way they grew up.

"I missed you, D." Cora mumbles in his neck. Derek smiles against her hair and takes a hair to twindle with the strand hairs that fell out of her ponytail. "I missed you too, C."

Derek smirks, and tell himself that what he is about to do is worth it. He takes a handful of her hair from where it starts in the ponytail, and pulls it out. Cora immediately pushes him away, but she doesn't get far from the way his hands are still tangled in his air. "Mom! Derek being a ass! Let go of my hair, you asshole!"

Derek body shakes with laughter as he rings his sister in a chokehold, and sways them as he mocks her. "Do you ever wash your hair? Seems kinda oily to me."

Cora glares up at him, and opens her mouth to say something, but it got vetoed by their mom. "Kids, behave, especially you Cora."

Derek lets go of Cora with a smirk while she gapes at mom. "Me? Me! He started it!"

"You are the one cursing in a house with small children. They may not have enchanted hearing yet, but that doesn't mean that can't pick it up. Not to mention rough housing with Derek when he shouldn't be." His mom scolds her, and then turns to him with a fierce look yet it has some fondness to it. Cora takes the moment to smirk up at him, and pulls her hair back in a perfect ponytail again. "And you! I know old habits die hard, but you are going to get use to the fact you have to be more careful, and don't agitate your sister."

Cora smirk falls, and it turns to worry as she look down at his stomach. "I pushed you earlier, are you okay?" The question itself has Derek makes worry too, but he focus his hearing on the heartbeat of his baby, and nods. "We're okay, heartbeat is still as strong as ever."

She beams, and asks, "You can hear the heartbeat?" Derek nods, and tell her to block out everything, and keen her ears on his stomach. She bends down so her ear is placed against to her stomach, closes her eyes, and listens.

"Did you figure out how far along are you, Hun?" His mother asks him. Derek tell her that he is 13 weeks, and pulls out his wallet to get the pictures. He does to hand them to his mother, but Cora's yelp of ' _I hear him_ ' makes him jump, and his sister takes that opportunity to snatch the pictures out of his hand as she leaps to her feet. Derek and his mother look at each other, twin pair of exasperation on their face.

"It looks like an alien." Cora declares, and passes the picture to their mom.

Derek scoffs. "Oh like Kimbrell looked any better."

Cora glares at him, and he matches her glare with raised eyebrows. She copes his scoff, and walks off. Derek sighs, and thinks there ain't nothing like sibling love. "C'mon, Hun, I made your favorite dessert."

"[Mint Oreo Cake](http://www.yammiesnoshery.com/2012/06/mint-oreo-cake.html#)?" Derek asks as he absentantly licks his lips, and bounces on the balls his feet.

"With extra chocolate? Of course."

Derek quickly hugs her, and mutters, "I'll love you forever," before he races to the kitchen. He can hear his mother laugh, and yell at him, ' _You have to eat dinner first!_ ', but Derek ignores her as he spots the cake... ' _It's mine_.'


	4. Alpha McCa—Scott

[](http://imgur.com/pN5pSMV)

"What do you think I should call you, baby?" Derek whispers as he browses through the nicknames on his tablet. He decided to get a change of scenery instead of his flat or the Café. He picked the library because he doesn't have to worry about anyone interrupting his thought process, and it's quiet.

Last night, none of his family members made any comments when he had a huge slice of Mint Oreo Cake before dinner, and a even bigger slice after they had grilled hamburgers. His family consist of his mother and father, Cora and husband/mate plus daughter, and his uncle plus wife/mate. Not counting the blood relative pack members, the Hale pack is consider small. His Uncle Peter and his wife have yet to get around to have kids, nor does Derek know if they even want any. Cora just had her first born a year ago, and they haven't said anything about expanding yet.

' _And I'm bringing in the newest addition to the Hales._ ' Derek thinks thoughtfully to himself as he rubs his stomach with one hand, and keeps the other clasp on his tablet. He feels the twinges of pain in his back when he shifts to get more comfortable.

Derek had to go in for work at midnight last night, and worked a 12 hour shift. Not to mention, he has to go back in at midnight again tonight. The one disadvantage of working as a nurse; weird ass hours. Since he couldn't sleep for some unknown reason when he got off an hour ago, he decided to take a trip to the car dealer, and see if they had the car he wanted. There was some part of Derek that wished they didn't because that would mean he would have longer time with the Camaro, but of course the dealer did.

The exchange was emotional for him, he just traded the one thing that made him feel closer to his sister, but he knows Laura would be proud of him. She would pat him on the pat for think of his baby before himself. Now Derek is the bittersweet owner of Subaru Outback.

"I can't just call you ' _it_ ' or ' _the baby_ '. This would be so much easier if I just knew what you were." Derek says to himself.

"How about Squishy?" Derek whips his head to where the voice came from, and his eyes widen at the sight of Alpha McCall; the power just radiating from him in strong waves. It almost makes Derek bare his neck, and if he was a lone wolf, there would be no doubt he would. Any Alpha can carry power, it's just how they handle it is the unique thing.

His mother use to tell him about stories about how the society was decades ago. Alpha's were the top of the food chain. They controlled most jobs, were given more pay then Beta's and especially, Omega's. The worse of it, they bypassed for many unforgivable stunts like rape, murder, or abusive activity if they had " _good enough_ ' reason.

Beta's were neutral. Some were able to get good jobs while others were treated like Omega's from other Alpha's. They mostly skated through life for the most part.

Many Omega's didn't have jobs back then mostly because that when Omega were treated like slaves than people. There was never any legal Omega trafficking, but his mother told him that Alpha's surely were running some illegal business. Also, the term ' _Omega's are only baby makers_ ' came when male pregnancy became a norm, and today some of the Alpha's from the older generations still take it to heart.

The good thing about it is now every status is now equal, and one is not greater than the other. With an exception that packs can have many Alpha's, but just like his mother and Alpha McCall, they rule and run the pack to avoid chaos. It the same with other races of species.

"Uh, Hi, Alpha McCall, please sit." Derek rights himself, and pleasures to the seat beside of him, almost face-palming at the stutter in his voice. His mother has always said to treat everyone and anyone with respect unless they show you they don't deserve it otherwise. Even though he has never personally met Alpha McCall, Derek does recognizes him from the phone calls Alpha McCall and his exchanged weekly. ' _First impression be damned_.'

"Thank you," Alpha McCall says as he seats himself in the chair, "And please call me Scott. Alpha McCall is only for serious discussions, I just want to talk to you. You're Alpha Hale's son, right? Derek?"

Derek locks his tablet, and stuffs it in his bag; nervously playing with the strap draped over him. "Yeah, Alp—Scott."

Scott smiles at him, "My pack member told me that you were at the Café yesterday, and she told me you were pregnant. I just wanted to say congrats."

"Lydia?" Derek asks, and laces his hands together as he awkwardly places them on his legs so they are resting against his stomach; protecting it. He wasn't necessarily afraid of Scott, but if the Alpha tries anything, Scott can definitely overpower him. Derek thinks he has a right to be a caution daddy to his unborn child. Scott nods, and scrunches his eyebrows at Derek motion. Scott sniffs the air, and looks back at Derek with careful eyes. "I'm not going to cause you any harm, I'm just here for a friendly conversation."

"It's a reflex, hope you understand. There are dozen of people going in and out of the Café by the hour, why would Lydia talk about me?" Derek eyes narrow when Scott scratches the back of his head, and it can't be a conscience that Scott gets a text right then.

It might be rude to do, but Derek takes his chance and leaps out of his seat. He takes two steps a time down the stairs, and makes his way to the entrance to leave. He hears heavy footsteps behind him, and it only makes Derek hurry down the street.

Derek snarls, and his eyes shines yellow when he stops short from a hand gripping his arm. Scott flashes his crimson ones, but otherwise backs down as he eyes turn back to brown. Derek doesn't know if Scott is respecting him or is just cocky and knows he has the advantage over him. Derek stands there, breathing heavily, his eyes still glowing, and on the edge of his claws forming as he watches Scott every move.

The exhaustion sets in, and stumbles as he suddenly feels dizzy. Scott goes to touch him again, but Derek low growls makes him stay still. Derek can feel the stares on him as he leans against the concrete wall of some old barber shop. Derek can imagine how he looks right now. On the edge of a half shift, one hand over his midsection while the other clawing at the wall, and pale face from the sudden dizziness.

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you or make you feel threatened in any way. Lydia was just telling me she met this nice Omega that left the Café, and left in a hurry before the two could finish their conversion. She said he was Alpha Hale’s son, and even though I’ve never met you, I put two and two together when I saw that you were pregnant."

Scott says, and pulls something out of his back pocket. "I thought it would be nice if I got you something, Lydia says you'd like it." The Alpha stays where he's at, but outstretches his arm with a piece of paper in his hand.

Derek lets his eyes turn back to hazel, but keeps his hand on his belly. He takes the paper from Scott in caution, and keeps his ears on the Alpha as he drops his eyes. "Free beverages for the next two months at the Yin & Yang Café?"

"Yeah! Lydia said that the few times you've been in that you really enjoyed the tea so I thought why not?"

Derek narrows his eyes, "But how did you get ahold the coupon?"

Scott chuckles a bit, more to himself, "I know the owner really well, and if I didn't Lydia would have gotten them for me."

"Look I gotta get home, but answer this question for me." Derek didn't have to leave right this second, but it wasn't typically a lie. Derek does gotta get home, and sleep the bit he can before work again. His boss has already tried to get him to work at the clinic instead of the emergency room, but Derek wasn't having any of it. Derek is determined to work in the emergency department until he got harder for him to walk or do the necessary things. Going by how skinny he is, Derek didn't think it would be anytime soon.

"Sure."

"Am I being courted by someone in your pack?" Derek says, and smirks with he sees Scott disbelief look. "I mean first Lydia just happens to overhear my conversation that I had with my baby about cars, and gives me advice. Now you're giving me a coupon to this?"

"But—it's only been two times!" Scott exclaims, and throws his hands up. "Lydia said you wouldn't find out and she is a genius. I don't see where we went wrong for you to find out so soon."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Scott. I'm a born wolf, I grew up with my mother shoving these kinds of signs down my throat." Derek says and smiles to himself. "Pack courting is very popular right now as you should now. I helped my sister with the courting when it came to getting her mate."

Scott sighs like he's giving up on the discussion. "You're not going to ask who it is? Now even curious?"

"I'm curious." Derek says then adds, "But I won't ask because you wouldn't tell me even if you wanted to. Go against the courting rules. I do have one question though."

"Ask away, I have nothing to hide." Scott says with much sarcasm.

Derek glares at the Alpha, and then nervously fumbles with the edge of his shirt. "Do they know that I'm pregnant?"

"Of course, he doesn't mind." Derek bits his lip in doubt at Scott words. It makes Derek giddy that someone would want to court him, but he still has that small fear in him that all of it is a joke. In his teens, Derek thought he met what would become his lifelong mate. She was beautiful, an Alpha, a few year older than him, but she didn't seem to care. Derek figure out the truth when she cared about was destroying the Hale's and if she broken a teenager boy heart in the process then it was a bonus. Kate is the reason why Peter has scars on his face, and her father is the reason why his sister is dead. They were hunters.

Scott digs his phone out of his jeans, and hands it to Derek which he takes a with a raised eyebrow. "I figured since you know now that you wouldn't mind giving your number to me... And I can give it to S—the person if you want?"

Derek nods with slight hesitation, and ignores Scott almost slip up while he punches his number in the Alpha phone. "I don't have a great track record with people outside of my pack so don't except anything." Scott nods eagerly, and takes his phone back. "And I'm not nicknaming my baby Squishy." Scott looks at him in mock offense, and it makes Derek smile softly.

' _Maybe I can finally let someone in_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person, I promise you all faster updates, then I disappear for three weeks. Truth is I started having doubt about this story, but I got a lovely comment on _Wattpad_ (You can find me under the same username). The person lifted my sprits without meaning to, and I though, **I can do this**. 
> 
> Anyways, y'all probably don't wanna hear my sob story... For falling off the face of the earth, I will be uploading another chapter or two. :)


	5. Time Of Death

[](http://imgur.com/pN5pSMV)

"Time of death: 6:49 a.m." Derek is standing rigid beside the older man, Dr. Finstock, as hears him call the time of death. Patient Amy Collins. 54, female, widowed mom to her two adopted kids. Amy had unfortunate incident which lead her lifeless in the hospital bed, and her children orphans.

Derek is the head nurse practitioner, it goes without a saying that he sees thing kind of thing every day, and something more than once. But Derek can fill the bile in his throat as they shut the machines done, and cover her body with the white sheet. Derek gets angry with himself, upset that he can't do his job without feeling guilty, and storms out if the room. He sneaks in one of the private room, slides to the floor, and proceeds to balls his eyes out.

The same little old lady who was nice to him in the long judgement line at the store, the same one who just wanted to mother to misfortune kids, and the same one who texted him everyday with a joke about _'modern day_ ' technology. Derek realizes that her twins, Ashlyn and Joshlyn, will have to go back into foster care, and it only makes him want to throw up. No kid should have to live through the system, and Amy shouldn't be dead in the first place. Derek given in the nausea as he throws up in the small garage can. Amy is–was elderly, but she was healthy for someone her age, and someone had to take her live away from her. Derek only got bits of what happen, but Amy was in the process of getting money out of the bank when a group of men came in, guns blazing. It made news quick and the police were able to catch the men, but that doesn’t change anything.

Amy wasn't the only one who lost their life in the robbery, but it's became personal for Derek. He only knew her for a short while, a week or two, but Derek imagined her being a part of the baby's life; like a secondary grandmother. He imagined the twins being excited about the baby, but now all Derek can do is feel hopeless.

A knocking on the door makes Derek wipes his face, and spit in the trash the last bit of bile in the trash to try to get the nasty taste out of his mouth. It doesn't work as Derek is hoping it to. When the door cracks open, Isaac head pops in. "You alright, Derek? The nurses said they saw you running off, and called me up to check on you."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Derek says with a smiles, hoping that Isaac takes the lie, but his voice cracks, and it his friend is soon rushing beside him.

Derek lets himself be pulled into a hug, and takes in Isaac scent in the hopes of finding some stability. "I thought you stop breaking down when one of the doctors call time of death years ago."

"I knew her." Derek mumbles before letting the tears fall fast. He can feel Isaac nod, and pet his hair, not even caring that Derek is soaking his scrubs with snot and tears.

"It's not good for you or the baby to be in the kind of stress, you know?"

"I know, but I don't know how to handle any of this." Derek says as he pulls away, and slumps himself in one of the chairs. He starts to fumble with his green scrub sleeve. "I'm crying when I don't want to. You know me! When shit hits the fan, I bottle it in."

"No matter how manly you are, hormones will be your worst nightmare." Isaac states. He crouches in front of him, and places his hands on Derek knees; smiling a bit. "I once had this macho man as a patient, and he told me he was tough and all. Never cried during movies or at funeral, but when I told him he was having a girl, he busted out in tears."

"Wimp." Derek teases, but wasn't all serious about it. He can't speak for himself in the situation seeing as he still had a few weeks until he found the sex of the baby out. Even though the feeling in the room as ease a bit, Derek can't help but feel guilty for the way he acted. "What do I do, Isaac? She left her children without a mother, and no dad."

"You go to her funeral, you let yourself grieve, but you be there for those kids. You make sure they are being treated right, and they find a good home." Isaac stands up, and sits beside him. “Hell, maybe you can take them in.”

Derek scoffs, “I can’t do that.”

“And why is that?” Isaac asks with a smirk and a casual shrug, “Like you said, no dad and now they have no mother, do they have anyone else?”

Derek shakes his head as he lifts himself out of the chair, “No. Amy told me that she no close family members and she didn’t have any biological kids. The only choice is for them is to be put in the system.”

“Well, like I said, take them in.” Isaac says, and takes one of those rough paper towels, and hands it to him. Derek wipes his nose, and winces in pain when it feels like sandpaper. “Think of the legal status behind all of this, Isaac. I can’t take them in voluntarily unless I’m blood relative or certified foster parent.”

“Who knows?” Isaac says, shrugging again, and leans against the counter as he crosses his feet, “Maybe she put you in her will.”

Derek looks at his friend like he is crazy, and scoffs at the comment, “Yeah, and maybe I’ll find the perfect man who will want a pregnant Omega.”

“Hey, that could happen. Anyone would be stupid to say that your anything but handsome.” Isaac says and throws him irritated look. “You know what would be weird?”

“What?” Derek asks, and copies Isaac as he leans against the counter. He sighs as the pressure is took of his feet being a nurse and pregnant are the two worse combinations that Derek can think of. Derek already goes home with exhausted and sore body, but now he's sharing that body with someone else.

Isaac makes a thoughtful sound, and scratches his neck, “Like, what if she did put you in her will?” Derek throws him a sideways glance that the latter quickly dismisses, “It wouldn’t be crazy one you think about. I’m guessing she knew you were pregnant meaning she also knew that you would take care of the twins. You have a great job so money not issue. If she knew that you are a werewolf and a part of the Hale pack then she knew that she had a whole pack behind you to support you.”

Derek has to admit that his friend has a point. He is almost one that hesitant before jumping in and trusting someone, but Amy was harmless. In a span of two weeks, Derek woke up countless times with a text message of jokes or voicemails of Amy’s rants. She baked him goodies with question, brought him stuffed animals or neutral color outfits for the baby, and never judge him when Derek voiced his concerns of becoming a parent. Now that Derek thinks about, Amy became close to being a grandmother, and his heart aches at the memory of both Amy and his late grandmother. “I guess it wouldn’t, but that doesn’t mean she did. I wouldn’t know the first thing about taking care of two small girls.”

“Of course you wouldn't which is why you have the whole back behind you. Do you really think Kimbrell would be the happy baby she is today if your mom didn't help Cora?" Isaac asks, and didn't wait for a response as he continues, "It was only a year ago, and I bet you remember your sister almost having a nervous breakdown when she realized that 'Yes, you have another life in your hands that you have to take care of'." Derek snorts in amusement when his friend voice goes up a few octaves to try and achieve his mother tone. He failed, but it's still funny funny to watch. "Plus, you will be having a little minion running around here soon, I think you will do great."

Derek flushes darkly at the comment, "Thanks, Isaac." The room goes silent after that, but it isn't uncomfortable. Derek can hear the small puffs of breath coming from both of them and they raise their eyebrows in unison when they hear a crash from outside, and smirk when the head doctor yells out, " _Damn it, Greenberg_!" The man is about the same age of Isaac, but it is clear that the medical field is not for him. Unlike Isaac who was able to get his degree earlier than most, Greenberg is still into his internship and by the looks of it, that will probably end soon. Even if it's an amusement to the other doctors and nurse who come across the intern, Greenberg breaks supplies and machines, and it costing the hospital more money than usually.

Derek blocks out Dr. Finstock rants that he has accustomed to, and lays a hand over his belly. "My stomach is getting softer." He tells Isaac as he raises up his shirt. He still has a hint of abs, but his belly is soft to the touch, and the edges are a bit round. "I just have a feeling I'm going to gain it all at once."

Isaac smiles and chuckles a bit, "It good though, just means the baby is growing."

The two makes a few jokes and jams at each other before they part ways. Derek makes his way back to the front desk, to apologize for his behavior, and see if there is anything he needs to do. He smiles at Marie when he sees her typing away at her computer, and leans against the counter.

"Is everything okay now?" She asks without looking away from her task. Derek mutters, "Yeah... as good as it can get."

Her fingers freeze, and she looks up at him with kind eyes, "Everything will get better."

"I hope so."

***

Derek rushes in the Café to avoid getting wet. It doesn't work seeing as his mint colored scrubs from work are soaks to the bone. Shivering from the cold water clinging to him, Derek silently walks the rest of the way to the counter, and almost groans when he meets the eyes of the Alpha. "Hello," Derek mutters, and almost moans when he sees that the Alpha lip occupied by a small ring of jewelry, and all he wants to do is feel that mouth closed around his. 

' _First arising tattoo kink, now a piercing kink_.' Derek thinks as he sways a look at the Alpha's tag name. He knows he looked at it the first day he was in here, but he was overwhelmed and under a lot pressure that the Alpha's name slipped his mind. ' _Stiles... Maybe I just have a Stiles kink_.' Derek only feels a little guilty knowing there is someone out there courting him right now yet here he is, crushing on the barista. At least Derek doesn't have to worry about Stiles having the feeling back seeing as all the Alpha can do is glare at him.

Derek sighs through his nose, and decides since he's already having a messed up day, he will take his time for other options to get. Derek absentmindedly lips his lips when he sees chocolate cake behind the glass, and by the smell, it's fresh. He snaps his head up when he hears a closed off noise, and sees Stiles glaring at his lips. Derek makes a confused sound, and licks his lips again to see if there is anything on them. The glaring eyes switch from his lips to Derek's eyes, and the Alpha quickly turns away to fumble with the machines.

Derek confusion doesn't go away, but he ignores as he gives his order of his regular tea, but with a large slice of chocolate cake to go with it. ' _I can indulge a little bit._ ' Derek has learned from his sister that pregnancy is a time to not worry about about the judgement stares, and just eat whatever the hell he wants to eat.

Derek sits down on one of the bar stools to gets off his aching feet, and the exhaustion sets in as he lays his head down on the counter. He has yet again worked another 12 hour shift, but it seems this one really had it out for him. Other than Amy getting killed, the ER got a rush of six car pile up which put more than hair the victims in ICU. Derek then had to be 'on hand' while a surgeon did immediate abdomen surgery on a male who decided to get drunk and play with knives at the same time; wasn't the brightest idea, but the patient will live. Derek doesn't even want to count the hundreds of stitches, staples, and bandaging he had to do. ' _Just a normal day for Derek Hale_.'

He is sore, tired, and hungry; all the 'perks' that come with harboring a new life. Derek has noticed some changes that this baby does against him. Normally, his enhanced healing does heals his pains and aches from work before they can become bothersome, but even though it's faster than human healing, it's not up to speed. Usually he runs hot from being a werewolf, and casual he will grow fur, but the October weather is freezing to him.

Derek doesn't even have the energy to lift his head when his order is placed in front of him. The cake smells defined, but Derek soon falls into unconscious to the lunch hour chaos around him.

 

* * *

 

Derek whines when he feels someone shaking him, wondering if Cora broke into his flat, and tries to curl his head further in his arms. The shaking doesn't stop, and Derek flutters his eyes open to scream at his sister, but stops short when golden orbs meet his. Cora eyes are more of a dull brown, and they surely didn't shine when the light hits them. Plus, Cora doesn't smell as good because that would be downright creepy if she did.

"We're closed." Stiles says in a gruff tone, turns around, and makes his way to the back of the Café. Derek ignores the Alpha actions since it's nothing he isn't use to. He stretches his arms over his head, moaning at the relief feeling he gets when his muscles strain and his aching bone pop. Derek looks towards to back of the Café when he hears noises of glass breaking and cursing following. Derek lets out another moan when his full body weight lands on achy feet, and gathers his stuff. He notices his tea is freshly made as it is warm to the touch, and his cake is boxed up.

Derek raises his eyebrows, but takes his wallet out to leave money. He is just out to leave a ten dollar bill when a voice stops him, "It's on the house." Derek turns where the Alpha voice is coming from, and the bill crinkles in his hand when he sees the sight before him. The Alpha looks dispatched with his hair roughed up, bottom lip between his teeth, and work shirt riding up a small bit just so Derek can see his pale hipbones. Derek stuffs the money back into his wallet, mutters a 'thank you' and scurries out of the Café.

A scent of arousal following him. He wants to blame the pregnancy hormones, but Derek can't _lie_ to himself.


	6. One Plus Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter for y'all!

[](http://imgur.com/pN5pSMV)  
When Derek gets home later that night, he demolish the cake and guzzles any tea left he had, and takes his mind off of his day by tidy up the flat. He spends an hour swifting through his refrigerator and cabinets, throwing out things that are no longer in date or he didn’t consider as appetizing anymore. He manages to catch a nest of rats that he’s been trying to catch for weeks, and spends several moments of debating on whether to kill them or set them free; he does the latter. He goes as far as taking his books and movies off the shelfs and rearranges them alphabetical, only to to be them back by genre again.

Derek is placing the last movie back in it’s slot when a banging comes from his front door, and makes him jump three feet up in the air. He curses when he stumps his toe on the bookshelf and rushes his way to the door, careful not to harm himself in any other way. Opening the door, his stomach makes an uneasy flutter when he sees Deputy Abernathy and Deputy Willow, but that isn’t what makes his heart constrict at uneasy rate. Amy Collins beautiful twins—Joshlyn and Ashlyn—have themselves wedged between the two policemen at about waist height. Their flushed faces, tear stained cheeks, and puffy eyes is all the evidence that Derek needs in order to squat down so he is at their height.

Joshlyn, the one who has always been more confident than her sister, cries out a sob as she breaks out of the older deputy hold, and leaps toward him. Derek rubs her back to try to calm her down but her sobs only get louder. Ashlyn looks hesitant to follow her sister but he waves at to come over which she does without another thought. Derek ignores the deputies protests because his first priority is to try to ease the twins. Ashlyn doesn't cry, but she does have a tight grip on his arm. He can't imagine what they are going through. Their whole life is now going to be scrambled because of some maniac decided to get trigger happy. Derek makes a motion to stand but stays put in a squat when Joshlyn arms clutch tight around his neck.

Derek looks up and gives his attention to the two deputies when the Alpha Vampire speaks up, "Mr. Hale, it might become a shock to you but Mrs. Collins passed away today." Derek can only nod at the information and look down at his scrubs he hasn’t bother changing out of yet. He almost says something smart about the irony of the Vampire’s words. Anyone with a enhance scent of smell any notice the odor if faded blood and sterile to know that Derek works at the hospital. Derek is the one who treated on Amy. He watched as the jagger lines turned to straight, and the long beep sounded as it stamped her death. Yet he doesn’t say anything as he keeps his musing thoughts to himself. "We are sorry for your lost, but we must ask what your relationship was with Mrs. Collins?"

"Seems more of a personal question so I must ask why?" Derek says, clearing his throat, and glaring at the both of them. He brushes Joshlyn hair out of her face when she complains about it.

The deputies share a look, and the younger one speaks for both of them, "It says in her files that she has no blood relation to you in any kind yet she left her will in your name to do as you please." Derek can feel his jaw go slick a bit, and his eyes widen some as he inwardly curses Isaac for jixing him. "The twins?" He will deal with the shock of what Amy did, but first he must know where the twins are going. He made a promise to himself while talking to Isaac that he would do anything and everything to make sure that the Collins Twins have a good home. Derek is the type of person to never go against that word.

"She left everything to you. She was a widowed who had no other family other than the girls." Deputy Willow says, and Derek signal that he understands. "Legally Mrs. Collins put you down as their Godfather. Legally, she left them to you and we child services has granted you temporary custody until a court date is set. They're yours unless you or the courts decide.”

Derek almost glares at the two deputies. That's not something you say in front of newly orphans. Moving beside his frustration, it isn't much big pill to swallow then Derek thought it would be. It's quite amusing and ironic how less than 24 hours ago he was with Isaac, in a joking nature about how to come up with a situation. Derek can only guess that replaying the possibilities that this could happen—though the chances would be slim—some part of him accepted it before it came true.

"I would still advise you get in touch with a lawyer on whether or not you are keeping them, and fill out the necessary documents." Deputy Aberthany nods at him and takes his leave while the Deputy Willow hangs back. Derek notices him clenching onto a thick file in the Deputy and asks, "Is there is anything else I need to know or have?" The deputy fumbles with the file making Derek hold in a wince when the deputy came close to dropping it. Derek takes it with a solid hold when the deputy stretches it out for Derek to take. Deputy Willow leaves shortly after that.

Derek takes a moment for himself to take a deep breath in, and lets it out slowly as he gets out of his squatting position. He winces at the pop his knee gives him. ‘Damn you would powers for not working.’

"Hungry?" Derek looks down as he ask the girls, and nods to himself when he gets two positive responses. He does a mental check of what is in his fridge, and figure they will do until Derek can go grocery shopping tomorrow.

The rest of the night goes by smooth and quick. He feeds the twins, make sure they have bath, and lastly tucks them in his bed with both of them each wearing one of his old shirts and undergarments. As he petting their hair to sooth them asleep, Derek sets a reminder for himself to get some of his family and friends to help him clean out the spare rooms for the twins.

Derek eases himself out of bed and heaves his body in the desk chair. He stares at the papers with no sleep eyes and thinks about his current situation as he half fast reads it. He was able to send his sister the files by fax with the words, ‘ _Just help me… please_ ’. She did soon after with detailed instructions on where to sign, simples intel of what's in it, and with the words, ‘ _We are talking about this later_.’

“All government possessions such as house and car belong back to the government prior to Mrs. Collins request. By legal stand, everything in the those possessions must be moved within two weeks or they will be terminated.” Derek is at quiet whisper as he reads out the simpler version of what his sister sent, ‘ _They sure don’t care…_ ’ Derek thinks to himself and keeps reading. “Furthermore Mr. Derek Hale is the legal guardian of Ashlyn Mae Collins and Joshlyn Rae Collins and if he wish to take this responsibility, read and sign the following lines.”

It isn’t until he's ready to do his final signature that he realizes his hand is shaking. He drops the pen as well as his head in his unsteady cupped hands. Derek takes a moment to gather himself with deep inhale and quiet mutters of nonsense. He pushes further away from him and decides to take his mind of in a way he knew best; a bath.

Derek sighs as he pops a mini peppermint pattie (that he found a bag of them deep in his cabinet) in his mouth and considers defeat as he drags himself in the bathroom. He yawn as he starts to fill the tub to the perfect temperature and grimaces when his jaw cracks from the force. After he undresses, he dips himself in the steaming water, and lets out a quiet moan of pleasure when he’s muscles immediately start to relax. Derek lays there for a few minutes before he snatches his phone of the counter and dials his number one speed dial.

“Derek, honey.” Derek smiles at the caring tone in his mother’s voice, and absentmindedly lays his other hand on his stomach. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine, mom.” Derek says, and she scoffs as if she doesn’t him. She most likely heard his heart skip a beat over the phone. As kids, Derek and his sisters could never get away with anything. Not even the smallest thing like not taking out the trash or something worse; stealing one of his parents cars; Derek will always plead the fifth and blame it on Cora as she will do the same. Plot twist, it was Laura. “I’ll be fine.”

“Now, Hun, I don’t know how many times I have you and your sister both that I will be here for you.” She says in her normal stern tone of a voice, and mumbles to herself, but Derek heard it perfectly, ‘ _Thick headed kids_.’ Derek in turn scoffs back at her, “Tell me what’s wrong or I will not cook for you anymore.”

Derek eyes widen and makes a mock gasp sound, “You would deny your pregnant son’s needs like that.”

“You can’t do that to me.” She replies and makes a ‘tsk’ sound with her teeth. “I tried the same tricks with my own mother.”

Derek sighs, but answers, “Just unpleasant day at work.” Derek tells her and begins to mutter of about his day. Derek notices when he brings up Amy that he never told his mother about her, and that’s something else that lays heavily on his chest. It was only a few weeks since he met Amy yet as he has said before he felt as if was a secondary grandmother. “I mean, they have no one now, Mom. I don’t know if I should or even able to take on the responsibility of them too along with this baby on the way.”

“Hun, do you remember what I told you about my pregnancy with Cora?” His mother says with a hint of firmness to it. Derek does remember.

Despite the easy pregnancy with Laura and himself, his mother had a rocky ones with Cora from the start to finish. She formed a rare condition of Feline Parasite at the end of her first trimester. It’s a leech that attacks the animal in werecreatures and breaks down the connection between the human and animal soul. Not only that, but it can cause severe damages to major organs if they are attached to them.

In any werecreature, the connection is one of the most important things to them. His mother link to her wolf grew weaker week by week during her pregnancy. The doctors were not able to remove the parasite until after his mother delivered Cora as it couldn’t cause complications of stillborn or abnormal growth. Worse news came after Cora was born. When they ultrasound on his mom’s body to try locate the parasite, they found not one but two. One was connected to one of main arteries in her heart and it baffled the doctors that she was alive still. The other one attached itself to one of her ovaries.

The only thing thing that can kill them is lasers or force removal. If his mother wasn’t an Alpha, who had the support of the whole pack behind her, she wouldn’t have even made it through her second trimester. His mother almost lost her wolf, but the bonds between the pack were strong enough for the Alpha wolf to feed off of and get strength until the procedure. It left her with one ovary and the low chance of ever getting pregnant again. Scientists still don’t know where the parasite comes from or how to prevent it.

“Want to hear something my mother once told me when I got overwhelmed with the situation?” Derek nods then realizing that she can’t see him and mutters a soft ‘ _yes_ ’.

Talia Hale’s mother, Kereda Faris, is one of those women other Alpha’s still look up to, despite her no longer running her own pack. After meeting her mate, Kereda step down as Head Alpha and gave the responsibility another Alpha she trusted. Kereda settled down, had his mother and his Uncle Peter, and still lives with her mate half hour away. “My mother use to and still tells today when the load on your back is too big to carry, don’t ask for a small load, just ask for a bigger back.”

“That sounds like something Grammy would say.” Derek says, leaning his body against the cold surface and hissing at the cold to hot ratio. Despite being freezing all day long, the water has warm his body. “Thanks for talking to me.”

“Anytime, honey.” She says, and Derek grimes when he can smirk in her voice, “Now, about the baby shower.” He let's out a pitiful groans as he sinks deeper into the water.

___________________

 

"Mr. Derek?"

Derek looks up from the peaches he examining. He turns to the twins, and sees Joshlyn with a shy impression on her face, "Yes, Sweetie? And I told you to just to call me Derek." Joshlyn impression turns to hopeful as she reaches out of the buggy, and plucks a box of fresh strawberries off the shelf. Derek stares into her innocent eyes, and almost has the urge to tell her ‘no’ when Ashlyn also pulls out her hopeful eyes. They add in a unison whine and pout for lips, and Derek knew that these two would be the death of him. He can only wish for himself that his baby is a boy because if he is this way with the twins, his own daughter will be spoilt before she even gets out of the womb. Derek scratches that thought because he just knows no matter what sex the baby is, his mother will exert herself to make sure this baby feels special before they’re born. Derek was present to see her do it to Cora.

Derek sighs in dramatic way as he gives a light-hearted roll of his eyes, takes the strawberries from the young one and places them in the buggy. The girls giggle to themselves as they high five each other, and Derek just shakes his head at the action. Derek spends the next half hour pushing the girls in the buggy as they hassle into buying junk food he usually wouldn't and in the addition of getting things to do them for the week.

By the time he gets the the meat, the twins are on the edge of nodding off and Derek can’t blame them. It ultimately his fault that they are up this late. Derek keeps his ears on the girls as he sways his way through the different types of red meat. He doesn’t blame them for being tired because Derek, this ass that he is, woke them at before nine in the morning, and determined their day. His watch tells him that it just passed ten, and no matter how many times he yawned himself already, he has a lot to do today.

“I just have to finish up here, drop the food off at home, and then I can meet up with Cora.” Derek mumbles to himself as he pile the buggy with ground beef and steaks. He wants to try to get the legal part of all this over and done with, and hopefully his sister will be able to do that.

A tap on his shoulder is what brings Derek out of his thoughts, and he turns to see a Asian woman behind him. By first glance, Derek can tell she is young, shy by her smile and awkward tilt with her neck, and his nose is telling him that she is a Omega Kitsune. Her shoulders are squared and hers are balled up in fists, which Derek can't blame her. It isn't everyday that a werewolf encounters a Kitsune. Foxes themselves tend to stay away from wolves, much less not directly interacts with them.

"Hi, um, I'm Kira?" Derek eyebrows jump high, and a secret smile starts forming on his lip from the uncertainty in his voice. "I'm Derek?" He says in question to tease her, and by the look on her face, she knows what exactly he is doing. She shoulders slump a bit, and she is taps her index finger on her thigh instead of clenching her hands in fist.

"I'm fairly nervous, sorry." She apologizes, which Derek can understand. He is nervous himself, but doesn’t let it show. “My Alpha is McCall, and he said that you knew…” She trails off, but Derek gets where she is going with this. He doesn’t let his surprise show through when he hears that Alpha McCall has a Kitsune in his pack, they are rare to come across even if there is 13 types of them. They tend to stay with their kind.

“I saw you come in when I pulled in the driveway, and I knew from the descriptions that Lydia and Scott gave me that your were Derek Hale. I sat in my car until I finally got the courage to come in and talk to you.” The Kitsune says as she plays with ends of she silky black hair. Her eyes widen and stutters, “Not t-that, I j-just m-mean—”

“My sister has told me that I can come off as imitating. It’s something I’ve been working on.” Derek says to her, and smiles when he throws a glance at the girls to see them passed out. Ashlyn head is on her sister's shoulder, mouth open, and a strain of drool spilling out on their clothes. Joshlyn is in the same state, and Derek reminds himself that he has to go by Amy’s house to pick up them some clothes. ‘ _Better to sooner than later._ ’

“Are they yours? From what I heard this is your first pregnancy...” Kira words take him out of his thought process.

“It is my first pregnancy, but they…” Derek says without looking away from the girls, and smiles with Ashlyn snorts in her sleep which makes Joshlyn blink awake. She yawns, looks around, and settles back down when she catches Derek’s eye. Derek can feels his wolf in content when he thinks of them, and he’s not all of surprise. Werewolves are known for forming and bonding close attachments at rapid pace. Derek turns back to Kira, “They may not be mine in a biological sense, but it doesn’t change that are now.” He doesn’t go into more detail because he would have to get onto the subject of Amy. Derek swallows some bile that wants to come up, and silently thanks Kira when she doesn’t ask questions.

“I have something for you, but it’s in the car.” She says with a back and points behind her as she towards to the front of the store.

Derek nods, “Let me just get a few more things then we can go.” The next half hour is spent with both of them putting things in the buggy, they check out together with Kira hassling him to let her pay which Derek lays out they will split the bill, and she even helps put the heavy bags in his truck. “Lydia mention that she gave you suggestions about a car, you went with her advice?”

Derek gives her a positive gestures and shakes the twins with care as he ushers them in transition to the car. He gets it done, but not without some grumbles of complaints. “Yeah, if you see her before I do, tell her I said thank you.” Derek buckles up the sleepy twins, and turns the air on for them as he walks with Kira to her car.

"Well, she is my mate." Kira says with a smile, and unlocks the trunk of her small car. Derek gives her a disbelief look which she giggles at, "Yeah, don't worry, most people thinks it weird. People from school still gives us weird looks, even though we all past high school. Lydia says it’s because we actually weren't in the same social circle or whatever the hell that means."

"Oh, really?" Derek says to keep the conversation going. She rattles around in the truck, and pulls out a median size bag. "I mean we were both in the advanced classes for being smart, but she was the popular girl with many friends and I was the athletic one who played Lacrosse with more guys than girls for friends." She slams the truck close, places the colorful bag on top of it, and motions for Derek to open it. He does while asking his next question, “So you guys are polar opposites?”

“Yeah, but it didn’t matter that we came from to different lifestyles.” Kira says, soft tone in her voice, and with Derek looks up from where he is taking out some of the tissue paper, she has a faraway look in her eyes. “We were friends at first. She didn’t want a mate, and I thought I only liked men.”

Derek stops what he is doing and gives her his full attention. She looks like she about to protest at his action, but stops when he asks, “How did you guys get where you are today?”

“She was the type who always told anyone who came across her path that she never wanted to settle down, and at the time I was having a sexuity crises.” Kira admits, picking at her nails, “I didn’t know why I love the way Lydia ducks her head when she laughs or the way her scent drove me crazy.” She says in a quiet voice, and shakes her head, “One day, I was over at her house because we had to study, and she kiss me.”

“What did you do?” Derek asks.

Kira chuckles, “I freaked out! And it almost ruined our friendship.” Derek gives her a look for her to go on. “We didn’t talk for two months. When I went to pack events, she didn’t go, and when she went, I didn’t. I knew the pack was curious of why we were not on speaking terms, but for our sake, they kept their distance.” Derek looks towards his car when he hears one of the twins heartbeat increase.

“You need to get going?” Kira asks as she also looks toward his car, “We’ll have together if you wanna hear the rest of the story! Open your gift real quick.”

Derek nods, flaps the arms of the box up, and tears out the rest of the tissue paper. ‘Bella B Pampering Pregnancy Gift Set’, Derek smiles, he can just imagine now how the products will feel against his skin. He set the set down and pulls the Kitsune in a hug, ignoring the squeak of surprise he gets. It doesn’t take long for Kira to accept that he isn’t letting go until she hugs back. Derek leaves the parking lot with a new number burned into his phone.

__________________

 

It’s been a week since Derek officially signed his name on adoption papers and deems himself a father of two girls. There are still days he wakes up and has to check for three other heartbeats instead of his own and remind himself that it’s real. His family/pack has been very supportive of him. Members of the pack offered to help him transfer the twins belongings to their old house and into his flat. Derek didn't take the help for grated. His mother and Cora got together on the painting and decorating the twins new room to the young ones likes.

Derek has spent the rest of the week working around the girls school schedule and his own work schedule. He can no longer work his long ass night shifts and his boss has been kind enough to give him a fix schedule to match the twins school times. There are some days he still at work when they finish school, but his mom has got a taken to picking the girls up and watching them. Derek doesn’t know what he would do without his mother or his pack. The twins may love Derek, but the transition didn't didn't come easy for them. There are still nights when one of them wakes up scaring for their mommy.

Derek often thinks about what it be like to be human, but the thought disappears when he fills the hum of the pack bond. It’s unknowable if humans are able to feel the pack bond. Some do, some don't. It helps that the Hale pack is small but the connections are deep and old, making them thump with calmness and power.

“Derek!” Derek jumps at the sudden yelp in his ear and his eyes widen as he jerks the steering wheel to avoid to oncoming traffic. ‘ _No more deep thinking while driving._ ’ Derek reminds himself as he pulls over to the side of the road. He can hear three erratic heartbeats, including his own, and one normal fast beat one.

He tucks a hand under his shirt and rubs the small bump as he takes deep breaths to calm himself. He is just a few days away from marking 16 weeks and he can feel repulsive feeling deep in his throat. He can’t lose Squishy before the chance of holding him in his arms is real. Derek huffs a laugh at the name that a certain Alpha deemed for his baby and manages to crack a smile. It soons wipes off his face when he remembers Joshlyn and Ashlyn. He can't believe he didn't check on them before.

Derek inclines his head to the back seat to see the girls holding each other. “Are you two okay?” It was a close call—too close—and Derek wouldn’t know what to do with himself if something happen to any of them; anything. Derek turns his head back to the front when he gets tenderly nods in response. He folds his arms over on the steering wheel only to plop his head onto them. He deeply inhales the scent of family, fresh rain, and chemosignals of relief.

Derek whines when he hears the creak of the metal in his wheel start to bend and just realizes how much it would affect him if he wasn’t able to dodge on head collision. Derek lifts his head up, wipes the forming of sweat off his palms, and turns back to his kids.

_His kids._

It’s the first time since he got them that he has felt the forming bond between them finally snap and heal completely together. He knows he has a fond smile on his face and it might not be a long time since he has had them, but it's normal for werewolves. Wolves are known for bonding close relationships with others and eventually seal it if the wolf gets attach. The past week Derek has been on edge because he hasn’t got indication from his wolf that he has accepted them. The bonding experience can be a tricky thing. Sometimes dangerous, but the wolf is never wrong. His mother use to say it’s like woman intuition, and with it can come with powerful motives if handled correctly. But now, in this moment, Derek watches his two little girls whisper to each other, giggles from time to time.

It took some time but Derek knows now that whatever life throws at them or whatever obstacles it may give, he’s able to jump through the hoops to achieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's only been almost a year since y'all saw me... Is this where I apologize for leaving you in the dust? I'm so sorry.  
> I don't know how I went a year without writing, it's insane, but I'm back!  
> If any of y'all seen any plot holes or anything that doesn't make sense, please tell me. We already established how long it's been and I want to make sure everything is right on track.  
> And I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed.  
> Thank you for being patient!


	7. Call Me S

Derek checks his watch, sees that it is getting close to three, and apprehends that the days are just passing right by him. He sends a quick text to his mother, asking if she will be able to pick up the twins from school. He gets a sassy message back saying she already planned spending the day with them. Derek clears his throat, brushes his shirt for any lint, and seizes his shoulders straight. He stares down the huge brick building and inwardly growls at the imitation it gives.

Derek growls again yet this time it is heard from people bypassing him. He almost has the nerve to release his teeth at the staring glances, but figures out of the places, this wouldn't be the right one. He brushes his feet up the stone stairs, yanking the stain glass door open on his way, and tries to put a smile on his face. That's out of the question when he feels his eyebrows pinch together, and the strain downward weight from his lips. The lady at the front desk turns to him with a bewildered look before she sends him a tired smile. “I was told that I had a package here?” Derek silently curses himself at the dirty notion that could go with that statement and curse Isaac for corrupting him.

Earlier today, Derek got a call during his lunch break that he had a package at the Sheriff station. As if his nerves were not shot enough from his daily life at his job, but now they're are wired at the weirdness of picking up mail at the police station. Why couldn’t it be at a normal place, like the post office? You know where people usually pick up mail. But no, he is now standing in front of this poor woman with a cridge expression on his face, and a life long bad impression. The person on the phone didn’t give him many details of why it is at the station or who sent it in the first place, but all of this just seems fishy to Derek. He doesn’t like fish. The taste is rotten and the smell is even worse.

The dark skin lady beams a smile at him, turns around, and starts to ruffle around at the boxes behind her. Derek takes a moment to prop his elbows on the high lifted desk and bury his face into his palms. He groans as it eases some pressure off his back. Work is rough everyday, but it’s a career he loves to do. Over the years, he gotten use to it. Werewolf stamina and all. But he can feel the strains his body tells him more that his baby has taken hostage. Who would have thought something about this size of apple could impact his body so abundantly.

In pre med, Derek went through his training like a pro. He followed every order he was given, gave great suggestions, and even though he is a little introvert, he got along with the other residents. After getting a job at Beacon Hills Memorial, Derek has got himself a routine over the years. But these days it seems he has to take a moment to breathe, sit down to relieve pain, and to avoid gagging the scent of blood; something he hasn’t done since training.

Derek flinches when a hand closes around his forearm, and looks up at the desk lady to see her looking at him with her own pinched eyebrows. It takes a moment but Derek realizes that the commotion of the station seemed to go dead silence. Derek furrows his eyebrows, and purses his lips as he takes a scan of the station. His eyebrows rise when he notices several deputies and civilians blankly staring at him; not even trying to hide it. Derek tries not to let his nerves get the best of him as he straightens up and turns his attention back to the desk lady. She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it and hands him a median size box that Derek didn’t realizes she been holding. After she does that, the chaos of the station starts back up.

“You should sit.” Derek takes her up on her suggestion and takes a seat on the bench in front of the Sheriff Office. Derek shakes off the stares and searches for sender on the box in which his luck comes up short. Derek flicks out his claws without thinking, again ignores the rude staring, and rips the stupid tape off. The first thing he sees when he flicks the flaps away is a piece of paper with scribbles of words written on it.

_Derek Hale, this might be confusing to you but please restrain from killing off any of my deputies with ‘The Glare’._

“I do not have a death glare.” Derek mumbles. ‘ _Wait. My deputies…_ ’ Derek whips his head behind him only to see the Sheriff looking at him and when he notices Derek looking, he nods at him with a smile. Derek nods back and goes back to continue his reading.

_By the words I have said and if you are as smart as I think you are, I figure that I have been made. Derek rolls his eyes and hides his smiles as he reads the rest. As you already know, The McCall pack in the process of courting you in the hopes you will “choose” [I use the terms choose because I still don’t fully understand pack laws] the person who is original courting you in the pack as a, um, is it mate? I may be the Sheriff, but don’t tell anymore else this, these same pack transitions still confusing the hell out of me._

Derek lets out huff of a laugh and raises his eyebrows at the Sheriff cursing.

_Don’t go on judging me, boy, I am a grown man and I’m allowed to cuss whenever I feel like it._

_Derek’s face twists up in a im_ pression he doesn’t do often and lets out a chuckle. He squeaks surprise in between his chuckles when he feel a hand clasp on his shoulder. He flushes in embarrassment when he sees it’s the Sheriff and fumbles with the package so he can he hold his hand out to the man.

“Hi, Sir, I’m Derek, but, uh, you probably already knew that seeing as you wrote this letter, but it doesn’t hurt to introduce myself, right? My mother always told me that kindness is key, and if I am ever rude to anyone that she would kill me.” Derek says in stutters and his eyes widen when the Sheriff eyes narrow. The man still hasn’t taking Derek’s offer for a handshake. “I, uh—I mean she won’t literally kill me! Because she always saying things like that, but it’s just a figure of speech, right?!”

Derek can feel sweat starting to gather on the back of his neck. There has never been a better time where he is happy that the Sheriff is human and can’t spell the anxiety on him, mixed with hint of fear. The only time he has felt like this was during his teen years (and sometimes now) when he mother gets mad. But for some reason, he feels as if he has to make a good impression with this man. Not because he is the Sheriff, but because of something deeper. He doesn’t know yet, but there has to be something he is missing.

Derek flexes his fingers when he notices the whole station has gone quiet, not even the hint of whisper or phone ringing could be heard. “Or maybe it’s not, and you have her under FBI Most Wanted and I’m just a suspect in the investigation… I’m going to stop talking now.” Derek lets his hand drop as he averts his eyes from the Sheriff's, and hugs the box closer to himself. His cheeks are even more flushed than before, but he can’t get himself to care as he inwardly curses at his stupidity. He stares a hole into the paper that he hasn’t bothered finished reading because of circustumes.

“You two are perfect for each other.” Derek snaps his head back up to the Sheriff to see him have astonished look on his face, many deputies seemed to be matching his impression.

‘Reputation be damned.’ Derek thinks with a grumble. He almost gives them all “ _The Glare_ ”—as he knows now it’s something people would call it—but he turns his attention to the Sheriff when he speaks again. “I mean when he told me he was courting you, I won’t lie and say it didn’t take me by surprise.” Derek grumbles again and goes back to staring at the paper like it offended it.

Yeah, his feelings might be a bit hurt at the Sheriff’s words because part of him wonderings why anyone would want to court him; specially when they know what they are getting themselves into. Derek still can’t wrap his head around the fact that someone would want to be with him. He has kids now, and one on the one. His life now consist of waking up, getting the girls ready for school which he himself gets ready for work, works long—tiring—hours to come home and fend for the twins needs. That’s not counting taking extra shifts at the hospital when he can. He has to work as much as he can to take care the three of them, almost four, and if he comes on almost dead everyday knowing that his children will have a nice life, it will be worth it. It isn’t that Derek is struggle with financial problems but it doesn’t hurt to make sure that it will never happen. His back and feet disagree.

He’s not blind either, he knows that he’s got looks going for him. If this mystery person just wanted him for his looks, he would've just asked for sex. Courting someone is so much special. Derek flinches when he feels the Sheriff clasps his shoulder again and take a seat beside him. ‘ _I really need to stop being in my own headspace_.’

“I didn’t mean in a negative way. You could say that I am close to this person, and I’ve never seen him like this before.” Derek cast him a worried look, but the man waves him off. “It’s not a bad thing, not by a long shot. Just know this… my s—packmate has been longing for the chance to court you for fairly amount of time now.” Derek raises his eyebrows at the Sheriff, but again he get waves off. “He is usually a confident person, but it took a lot for him to take the first step.”

“But why would he wanna be with me?” Derek asks because it still something that is floating around in his head, nagging at him.

“He tried explaining it to me, but like I said in the note, pack politics still confuse me.” The Sheriff says, snapping his fingers once while looking him straight in the eyes. Derek tilts his head and his eyes narrow. He had seen those eyes before but he can’t quite put his finger on where. “He said something about True Mates or Imprinting? I'm not sure.”

Derek has to resist the urge to let his jaw drop as he takes in the statement. He remembers the stories his mother use to tell them, the Imprinting of a True Mate. When born, the Goodness of the Supernatural deems who should be with who if necessary. True Mates are uncommon, because of reason of being it can be tricky to find.

It can be as easy as making eye contact with the other person which happen to his parents. His mother was at a conference that Alpha’s of packs go, and she got the eye of his father; they have been mated since. Just like his grammy, his father give up his Alpha duties, and joined his mother’s side with her pack.

The second kind is skin contact which is a little harder than eye locking. It happen to his sister by _accident_. Cora just happen to go on vacation to Hawaii, and she was learning to surf at the time when she collided head on with her mate. Cora was reluctant even through the mate bond is strong. She thought it’d never happen to her. The whole point of the trip was so she could have time for herself, but Kyle had been the proper gentleman, and courted her.

The hardest of them all is one-sided. The latter happens typically between cross species, and Derek knows now it’s happening to him. One-sided imprinting can go sideways quickly, because it basically someone instantly having feelings for the other (like example one or two) yet having them not feeling it back straightaway.

The courting and the Sheriff intentions all of sudden makes sense to him. There is no telling how long his mate has waited for Derek or how long it took him the courage to man up to court Derek. The information makes him nervous and wary at the same time. Unlike Derek, who can live his entire life with anyone, his mate will only have feelings for him. Derek has heard stories from his parents that some one-sided mates go crazed from rejection, and do the whole ‘if I can't have you then no one can’ trope. Derek heart does a uneasy flutter at what his mate must be feeling, and he can’t do anything about it. He only eases up when he feels a light hand on his back and looks up at the Sheriff with unleash tears that he didn’t know he had. “He doesn’t resent you,”

“How could he not?” Derek says, drops of tears escaping from his eyes. Derek grunts in frustration, wiping the tears as he curses his hormones. “I mean, how is he suppose to feel when he sees me, and know that all I see back is a ordinary person.”

“Hey now,” The man hushes him as he takes over with cleaning up his face. Affection flutters deep within him. “Like I said before, I know him, very well, and he could never hold onto resentment on something that is uncontrolled. If it’s anything like S—my packmate told me, then it’s not your fault.” Derek wipes his running nose with the top of his shirt while he squints his eyes at the Sheriff. It’s the second time today that he has almost slip up the name and if he remembers correctly, Scott was pretty close to blurting it out. “Now let’s get done with emotional mess, and you finish opening your package.”

Derek nods with a slight chuckle, and finishes reading the letter. _Anyways, I thought I would gather up a few buddies of mine at the station and we all pitched in with this gift._ Derek has a smile on his face when he places the paper beside him and begins to push away the tissue paper. He reaches in, grasping something smooth and cold, and the words “ _Pampers_ ” jump out at him. Derek pats the package of disposable diapers. “Thank you.” He says as he sends the man a smile which he gets a smirk of reply.

“You really think I would round up the whole station just to give you one pack of diapers.” The Sheriff asks, motioning towards the box. Derek wants to stay something but he decides against it. Instead he digs through the rest of the tissue paper, and furrows his eyebrows when he fingers catch paper material. He fishes it out to see it is a envelope. He begins to open it when he gets a nod of encouragement from the Sheriff, and a few deputies that bypass them. Derek tries not to gap at the following paper in his hands and his eyes widen in disbelief. “I—uh… I can’t take this!” Derek says as he tries to hand off the slip to the Sheriff, but the man does nothing to take it back.

“I insist and so does most of the station. The person courting you is dear to all of our hearts, and we will do anything to make sure the both of you are happy.”

“But—”

“No butts. Just say thank you and promise to use it wisely.”

Derek mutters a ‘ _thank you_ ’ as he stares down at the 5 digit number. Even though he is grateful, some part of him automatically thinks this is a bribe. Now that he knows that his mate is courting him in a one-sided imprinting, it would make sense to pull out all the stops. He can feel the water start to escape from his eyes once again.

“I’m not some bribe that you can hand off money to in the hopes of bonding with you packmate.” Derek says as he scruffs the check to the man, and process to walk out of the station empty handed. In the midst of getting to his car, Derek growls at a few civilians in his way, and does his best not to rip anyone throats out. He can feel his golden eyes shining, and his claws digging uncomfortably in his palms. Derek looks down at the crimson colored liquid, and notices his cuts are not healing. He hisses in pain when he wipes his hands with the bottom of his shirt. It doesn’t make any sense. Even with his slower healing factor, Derek should be able to heal from his own cuts like clockwork. He jerks away when rough hands close around his wrist, but the hands hold tight so that Derek stays in place. Turning his attention upwards, Derek confirms his suspicion when he sees that it’s the Sheriff. He let's the man clean off his hands when a wipe that Derek doesn’t know where it came from.

“Whatever your mind has compressed up about the McCall pack and our motives about us bribing you is completely wrong. If S—he heard about us giving you a check, which he will eventually, he will freak out just like you.” The Sheriff says when he gets down cleaning and puts his hands on his own hips. “He will think the same thing you did, but to be honest, us people at the station have no idea how to court you. You are pregnant and from what Kira says, you are now a father to twins, you will need the extra help.”

The Sheriff gestures to someone behind him and soon after a tall, pale, and handsome deputy with baby blue eyes comes in Derek’s view; hands full of the diapers. “I don’t care what you say, you will be taking the diapers and this check.” Derek sighs, but gives the two man a shy smile as he unlocks his doors and opens the truck. Deputy who name tag says ‘Parrish’ grins at him and when he brushes against Derek, a rare scent catches his attention. Fire. Death. Protect.

“Here.” The Sheriff says while handing the check back, but holds on to Derek hand when he takes it. “Take care of yourself, _son_.”

 

* * *

 

Peace.

Derek always feels at peace when he comes back to childhood home. The pitter patter of children's feet, high pitched screams of laughter, and the airbrush scent of home. Family. Derek pulls his shirt up just so his stomach is show, and rubs his tiny bump with his index finger. The lawn chair is oddly comfortable, and he has a feeling if he kept it up, Derek is going to pass out.

Derek read that his baby is at the beginning stages of developing his lungs, his legs and arms are growing longer, and he is able to sense light. Each week is just passing right by him. In a few weeks he will be able to know what gender his baby is. Derek flicks his eyes to the kids playing in the backyard that is front of him. The twins fit right along with the rest of the pack, and unlike most twin siblings, the two of them aren't afraid to make separate friends. He can feel the corner of his lips turn upwards when he sees his chubby niece running towards him with unsteady legs. He freely let's out a few chuckles when she falls on her butt from wobbliness, but she does eventually reach him.

“Derek!” Kimbrell squawks, and makes grabby hands towards him. Derek taps his chin as he looks down at her with a teasing smile.

“Yes, my sweet?” Derek says as he coos at her. She makes a frustrated sound as she pitches her ‘ _Hale_ ’ eyebrows at him.

“Oh alright!” Derek swoops in and snatches her from at the ground. Her squeals are heard as he raises her high above, and proceeds to attack her tummy with kisses. His arms start to ache after a few minutes, but her joyful impression and pure laughter are worth it. Derek squints his eyes at his mother when she gets onto him about how he can hurt the baby and himself by lifting heavy things over his head. ‘I’m a werewolf, damn it’ Derek thinks, but he keeps the opinion to himself when his mother gives him a dirty look. He does let of irritated sigh though, and lays his niece in his lap.

“Love.” She mumbles as she yawns and makes herself comfortable under his chin. Derek must have worn her out. “Love you too, baby.”

“You’re going to be good at this.”

Derek turns to his mother when he hears her caring voice. “Do you really think so?”

“We care for those who cannot handle it alone, we love those who need it most, and we protect those who cannot protect themselves.”

“The Hale motto…” Derek mutters as he kisses his niece forehead.

“That’s right hun, whenever you think you can't do it, feel the bond, and repeat them words. Deep down, the pack will always be there… I will always be there.” Derek gives her a small smile before groaning when she puts her hands on her hips, “Now, wanna tell me about this almost car accident of yours?”

“Just like you said, it almost happened.” Derek says, rubbing noses with Kimbrell when she demands it, “It’s nothing to worry about, mom.”

“Are you sure? No pain for you or the girls?”

“The girls are fine as you can tell,” Derek answers, gesturing to the scene in front of him. The twins seemed to be playing tag or more like see who can tackle the other more. Derek winces when Joshlyn gets pushed in the mud, but she just pulls her sister in with her. It’s going to be hell giving them a bath later.

“And you?”

“I'm fine, mom.” He trying to lie, but of course it doesn't work. His mom raises her eyebrows and gives him a pointed look. “Okay, I'm having some back pain, but I'm also halfway through my pregnancy.”

She reaches over and places a hand on his stomach, veins turning black as she takes away some of his pain, “You don't have to do that…”

“Hush, honey, I'm your mother, and even through your grown, it’s my job to take care of you.”

“Thank you, mom.” Derek makes sure to gently rearrange his niece before he snatches his phone off the table when it vibrates.

 **Unknown:** _Hi… you may not know me… but it’s your courter? The one begging for your attention? Hopefully the other half you are looking for?_

Derek stops his chuckle short when Kimbrell makes a negative groan towards him. He almost shoots a glare at her, but knows he will never win against a one year old.

 **Derek:** _What shall I call you, my other half?_

He wants to facepalm himself for being so proper, who does that now's days through text? At least his mate has proper grammar. Good chance Derek would've given up on him if he texted in ‘ _text_ ’ talk.

He wouldn't. Maybe.

The next message comes in pretty quickly after he sends.

 **Unknown:** _Call me S_.


	8. Watch What You Say

Listening to One Direction over and over again for days on end can give anyone a headache, including a werewolf. Derek didn’t realizes how much he hated boy bands until now. Thanks to the little ones, he never wants to listen to or see them ever again.

Unfortunately for Derek, that is not the case. He hears it when he wakes up, in every single car ride, when he is walking around the flat, and all night until the girls are set for bed. He can’t escape them, no matter what he does. Even when the girls are at school, the British (“Niall is Irish!”) voices stay in his head, chaffing him with unjust talent that Derek has never had or ever will. It has gotten so bad that he has got caught a couple times at work mumbling lyrics under his breath.

The point is, Derek is sick of One Direction.

Saturday's are the worst. The girls aren't in school, meaning his ears are traumatized longer than normal. He has listened to their newest song ‘Perfect’ about a hundred times today, and it’s only lunch hour. It’s safe to say he growls under his breath with that exact song is blasting through the speakers at Yin & Yang Café. While he is scratching his week old stubble-turn-into-beard, Derek cracks a smile with the girls giggle as the dance in circles; regardless of the headache that seemed to never go away.

The three of them get in queue, and patiently wait for it ease up. Expect he's the only patient one. The girls are still dancing around and singing horribly off tune. It gets them some disapproving looks, but Derek doesn't care. He let's them be, observing the changes the Cafe has made for holidays. It plastered in orange and brown, which makes since it’s the middle of November. There is a turkey hanger next to the counter, and pumpkins in the center of every table. Looking closer to the counter, he can see pictures of employees on it. He automatically looks for Stiles’ picture and isn't disappointed to what he sees. It’s silly, just the barista smiling straight at the camera with his thumbs up, and dressed in coffee costume. It makes Derek’s flutter abnormally as the guilt slams into again.

With the new information he learned from the Sheriff, he can't have any attachments. He wants to try and make it work with his mate. They're made for each other after all. But his mind floats back to Stiles. The Alpha hates him, but Derek can't help it when he eyes zone to the back room. From his line of vision, Derek can see the sensual hips sway side-to-side at the slow beat love song. The person has his back turn towards him, but Derek come here a couple times to recognize slick, smooth, sleeve of tattoos on the person's arms.

Derek shakes away his thoughts and tries to smile at Lydia when it’s their turn in line. She greets them with a smirk, and asks them for their order. Derek gets his normal tea, and orders the girls homemade lemonade when he recites the menu to them.

“Can we get a cookie?” One of the twins ask, in which Lydia answers for him, “Sure honey, what kind? It’s on the house because you two are the cutest twins I’ve ever seen.” They blush, and giggle at each other when they point at the same kind of cookie; snowman. Christmas is just a month away, and he has yet begin his search for presents.

“Good choice, they usually go out faster than we can bake them.” Lydia says as she hands each of the girls a cookie, and then turns around to get started on their drinks. Derek goes to get money out of his wallet, but the Banshee interrupts him, “It’s on the house, remember?”

Derek does remember the coupon that Scott gave him yesterday, but it didn’t give any indication that it will pay for his plus ones, or two in this case, things. Derek narrows his eyes, stuffs his wallet back in his pocket when he sees that Lydia will not take his money, and balances the three drinks in his hands. Derek picks a booth this closer to the front of the Café instead of the back so he can see when Cora make her way in. She's meeting with him today to talk to him about what happen in court. Although he is legally the twin's guardian now, the case still had to go ahead in court. It wasn't a necessity for Derek or the girls to attend, which he is grateful. Courtroom make him nervous.

Once the three of them get settled, Derek gives the girls his tablet to play some games on, overall just to entertain them. Derek leans against the seat, and take in the sweet aroma of fresh pastries and strong brawl coffee. He takes a gulp of his steamy tea, closes his eyes, and absentmindedly rubs his belly from under his shirt. He feels as if he could lay here all day, and just listen to the baby’s heartbeat. It’s finally sunk in that he’s on the verge of being a father of a newborn in a few months, not to mention the twins.

Derek eyes pop open when he smells the familiar smell of family. His eyes narrow to the front of the store, watching Cora giggle at something Stiles say. Stiles. She twirls strand of hair with her finger and throws her back in laughter. He feels something in the pit of his stomach when Cora leans over to playfully punches the Alpha’s arm, and the pit grows deeper when Stiles gives her a careless smile.

 _Jealously_.

It can’t be, Cora is a married/mated woman, and Stiles is, well, he has no mated mark or ring on his finger, but he doesn’t necessarily have too. Derek tries to tell himself that the thought of Stiles having a lover doesn’t make him want to grow green in jealously, but it’s a lie. His wolf inwardly growls when Stiles head tips back in echo laughter, and Derek just want the Alpha to look at him like that, without the glaring and nasty looks. He shoots down the feeling while pulling out his phone. He has a good thing going with S. They have been texting nonstop, aside when either of them are too busy. The conversation is easy with him, something Derek craves so much. Derek sighs and opens his latest text from S. He got it on the way over here, but couldn't check it.

 **S:** _Not to sound creepy, but my favorite is the color of your eyes. Whatever color that is._

 **Derek:** _I honestly don't know myself. And flatter will get you nowhere._

In the corner of his eye, Derek can see Cora giving Stiles one last smile before heading off in his direction. Derek stands so they can hug and mildly scent mark each other. She keeps her hands on him as she leans back, taking him in. “You've gotten bigger!”

Derek chuckles, placing his hands on his bump. He’s not huge, surprisingly since he’s nearing 19 weeks, but it’s noticeable to anyone that's paying attention. His theory of gaining it all at once seems to be look good. “I'm going in next week to find out the gender.” He let's out the small detail of have a strong urge of already knowing what Squishy is.

“Call me straight away when you find out.” Cora says letting go of him, and sitting down beside the twins.

“You know I gotta call mom first.” Derek says, also sitting down. “She'll kill me if she finds out the sex from anyone, but me.”

Cora scoffs, waving her hand in dismissal, “No, she won't. I didn't mean it like that. I know how mom is. I want to be the second person to know.”

“Cora, if we are being technical then you'll be the fourth person to know.” Derek tease, taking a sip of his cooling drink. “Isaac will be first, then me, then mom, and the you. You'd be the sixth if it weren't for the girls going to school.”

“Yay. Small miracles.” Cora says laced with sarcasm as she rolls her eyes. “Anyways, back to business. The judge—” she gets cut off when his phone vibrates. He blushes and checks it.

S: You lying, why you always lying? xD flattery will get me anywhere.

Derek: Keep telling yourself that.

Derek looks back at his sister with a pointed look which she matches with her own. He waves her off when she raise her eyebrows in question. She gives me a look that says that it isn't over. Oh god. “As I was saying, the judge ruled in your favor. Ms. Collins paperwork was to the T. No loopholes for child services to jump in.”

“So they're mine? Like for real now?” Derek asks, hope evident in his voice. Cora nods with a smile, and he just manages to keep his tears in. The girls must have known something is up because the two of them wiggle under the booth. He gets a hug from both sides. And he can't help when he scents both of them. _Family. Pack. Love._

“Thank you.” And he means it.

“Don't thank me, Der. I'm just the messenger.”

 

* * *

 

 

Derek wrangling his hands in his lap where he sits nervously in the waiting room. He tried stop his leg from shaking ten minutes ago, and just let his senses focus on the little one. As normal, the pitter patter of his heart is music to his ears. It’s almost loud enough to drown out the screams of the of labor. When he arrived earlier, he was bursting with excitement, but it soon turns to nerves. The woman's giving birth scream echo's into in the hall, making his blood churn. His thoughts go to his own labor happening in the near future. Something that is unavoidable. Not that he would change Squishy for the world, Derek just doesn't know how he’s going to be able to near that type of pain. Even with having a C-section.

Derek thinks back when Cora was in labor. She almost took off one of her mate's fingers when he tried to feed her ice chips. Derek doesn't have someone finger's to bite off. Not yet. As if S knew he is thinking about him, his phone vibrates. Not if, is. His parents are able to feel what the other is feeling at all times. His mate explains that he too feels what Derek does. It makes him resentful that the Goddess gave him the curse of One-sided bond. His mom reassured him that when the bond is truly sealed, he will be able have that connection with S.

 **S:** _Stop worrying baby, you're seeing Squishy today!_

When he told his mate about his nickname for the little one. He teases him profoundly before deeming that Derek is his baby. It makes him turn red everything he sees it.

“You ready, Derek?” He looks away from his phone when he hears Isaac voice, “Not really, but I’m good as I'm gonna get.”

Scenting the nerves, the doctor sends him a smirk. “No reason to be nervous, we're finding out the sex today!” Isaac says leading to the same room as before.

“I'm not scared of that.” He informs as he gets comfortable on the bed, folding up his shirt without being asked. “It’s just… Labor.”

Isaac let's out a belly laugh from the dread in his voice, “If you think about it, Derek, you're gonna have it easy.”

“How?” Derek asks as he watches his packmate do his routine. In moments they're both look at his baby. Last time he saw Squishy, he was so small, alien like. Now at 20 weeks, he actually looks like a baby.

“You're a werewolf. Once we get this baby out of you, that healing is going to go into hard drive. It takes weeks for a human to heal from the procedure you're getting. It only take you a day with minimal scarring.” Isaac says, “Now, from the looks of it, little Hale is about 10 inches long head to toe. His weight is about 7 ounces which is a bit low, but it’s nothing to worry about right now.”

“Are you sure?” Derek asks, flexing his fingers from where their above his head. His weight has been something that caught his concern since he found out about Squishy.

“You still got another half to go. We'll give it a few weeks and if the little one isn't gaining weight like he’s suppose to, then we'll take precautions.

“Sounds like a plan.” Derek mutters not taking his eyes away from the moving glob on the screen. “I've been having back pain, and my stomach feels tender. I've read that that's normal.”

“Yes. If it becomes too severe, we can give you some mild pain medication, but in most cases, it doesn't go away.”

The werewolf winces at that thought. It’s like when the morning sickness went away, back pain just step in and took it’s place. It’s getting harder for him to go to work everyday, and do daily tasks. Even now he has to shuffle on the bed every few minutes to avoid unable. There are some days he can't bend over to pick something up without hissing out. For everyone sacks, he hopes it ends very, very soon. “Wait, he?” Derek asks once the doctors words catch up to him.

“Yes,” Isaac says, pointing at the bottom of the screen. “That is your son's penis.”

“My son.” Derek knows he has tears in his eyes, but he doesn't care. He has a son. Beautiful baby boy. Oh, god. He going to be a father. To a baby, a _newborn_. His panic is slows when his phone vibrates, and he shakily pulls it out.

S: I'm here for you, baby. The day will come soon where I'll physically be able to show you.

Derek snorts a dry cry. S has been nothing, but supported to him. He is grateful, but there are still days he doesn't think he's worth it. Derek is bringing nothing, but baggage into this courtship. He still doesn't see the appeal S must see. He's a workaholic with three kids, and horrible social skills.

 **S:** _I wish I was there to wipe those useful tears away, baby._

 **Derek:** _I don't deserve you…_

Derek wipes away his tears, and takes the printed out pictures from Isaac. He didn't even noticed him cleaning off the gunk from his stomach, much less giving him sonograms. “Thanks, man.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Isaac asks in clear concern.

Derek nods, lifting himself off the bed. “Just hormones.” It’s only the half truth, but luckily Isaac says nothing more.

“Okay, well, I'll be scheduling your next appointment three weeks from today.” His packmate states handing him a card, “Oh, and don't forget about the BBQ this weekend at your mom's.”

Derek sends him a grateful smile before bidding a goodbye to see him this weekend. It’s a good thing Isaac reminded him because he did forget. His mom would've been pissed if he misses it. He gets in his car and makes his way back to his home, ignoring the vibrates of his phone till much later into the night.

 **S:** _That's bullshit, and you know it. I don't care how creepy I'm about to come across, but you can not determine who or who I do not deserve. I have been in love for you years, Derek. I may not been there physically all these years, but I've always been here. I was there when you got your first girlfriend, first boyfriend. I was there when you found out you were an Omega. The first I locked eyes with you, I knew you were mine. I was excited, but pushed away my own desires when I found out you had no reaction. I went home crying thinking something was wrong with me. Why didn't my mate want me? I was a kid, Derek, but all I wanted was you. I still do. Even after you find out who I'm am, I'm still gonna be there for you. Because. You. Deserve. It._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long late! I told myself that I would update every week, but then I started doubting what I wrote (like omg) and the way I was going with like (omg again xD). I hope some of it doesn't seemed rushed. I have a lot of this written, it's just my self doubt and editing that causes me delays, sorry again!


	9. Lying or Protecting?

Every since Derek got custody of the girls, he life has gotten into a routine. He would wake up at the break of dawn every morning, get the girls up and ready, make breakfast, and ship them off to school with packed lunches. After a 8-10 hour shift at the hospital, he would pick the twins from his mom’s, and manage to get home just in time to make dinner. Some nights he would order take out that Mama bear scolds him for when she finds out. But on the easier days, he would have a night meal planned out, sit with his growing family, and doesn't try to stop the smile forming on his face.

The rest of the week since his last prenatal appointment was not set into routine. Not only does Derek wake up every morning half an hour late, he has burnt breakfast three times, and forgot to pack lunch twice. Although he gets to work on time, the bad luck doesn't stop there. Switching up patients files and dropping urine samples is just the start of it. After an almost baby dropped situation, Derek gets called up to the supervisor's office. He proceeds to sob in apologies after getting a harsh compliant. The supervisor is lenient enough to let him keep his job with the exchange that Derek goes on cleaning duty for the rest of the day.

In present time, Derek scowls in discomfort at the smell of afterbirth clogs his nasal passages. Of course with his job, he should be use to the smell. At the same time, he there long enough to delivery the infant, placenta, and then he’s gone. Being on his hands and knees does not agree with his back, much less his scent of smell. He almost let's out a happy sigh when the last of bodily fluids is cleaned up. It’s his last clean up before clocking out. Getting up, a satisfied noise escapes him at the pop his back makes.

After clocking out, Derek heaves himself into his SUV and starts the familiar path to his mom’s. Usually he would stay a few minutes to refresh scents with his family and gather the girls into the car, but tonight his mom is hosting a BBQ. The reason is unknown to him, but knowing his mom, it could be an excuse to have everyone over. She's the Alpha after all. After the say he has had, the werewolf isn't sure if he should stay long or not.

Derek lets his eyebrows lift at the number of unfamiliar cars in front of the Hale house, and parks behind a beat up blue jeep. It’s one he’s seen around town, but never paid much attention to who it belongs to. Along with the jeep, is a small sliver colored Prius and a green bike. He decides to go through the house to get the backyard instead of going around the mansion. Praise for short cuts. Almost immediately, Derek is attacked with squeals and wandering hands. He finds comfort by scent that it’s just his cousin.

Malia is Peter’s daughter in a result of a one night stand with a wild werecoyote. Peter nor Maila knew about each other until the former was of aged and looked into her family history. By then, his uncle was already mated to his soulmate, Charlie, and with no interest in children. Malia wasn't interested in a father figure, just where she came from. Peter wanted to turn the girl away, but his mate persuaded him different. Nearly five years later, the two are close as two can be with a person like Peter on their life.

“I go away for college and come back to Mr. Derek-Responsible-Adult-Hale knocked up!” His cousin mocks as she pats his bump before gushing, “I want one!”

The werewolf gets a break for the grouping when Peter rounds the corner, scooping up his protesting daughter on the way. He winces in sympathy when the werecoyote laches her claws into his uncle’s back. Derek continues his way toward the back yard and tries not to let his sadness show. S hasn't replied to any of his texts since the hospital visit. Four days ago.

After reading the paragraph he sent, Derek couldn't think of anything else to say, but sorry. It must’ve not been enough since he hasn't heard a single word from his mate. It does not surprise him, the werewolf knows he’s a hard person to get along with. He ran his own mate away. It pains him to realize that he has a family, a pack, yet he didn't know how alone he felt until S came along. And now he’s gone too. Derek brushes away his grief. The last thing he wants is his pack asking questions at the annual Hale BBQ. He's already getting his belly rubbed at every turn, he doesn't want to add private questions to that.

Derek manages to escape away from the party only to bump into someone in the hallway. He mutters a soft apology before scurrying into the bathroom. He’s been uncomfortably holding it in for the last hour. He steps back into the hallway after washing his hands only to bump into someone again. Before another apology can leave his lips the person scent hits him. Derek eyes widen when his eyes meet the Alpha’s.

Stiles.

He looks better then he smells and Derek didn't even know that it was possible. The burgundy v-neck hugs his chest and tattooed biceps. They aren't huge, but Derek wouldn't mind tracing each dark, permanent mark. He shakes away his naughty thoughts to realized Stiles is still staring at him. He blushes, and goes to side step him.

Stiles doesn't say anything, just hands him a small envelope, and storms off. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Derek sniffs the air to have a permanent fix. It’s the closest he has ever gotten to Stiles. He furrows his eyebrows when he catches the faint scent of the McCall pack in Stiles’ trail.

Stiles is in the same pack that is courting him. The same pack of his mate. Derek stomach twists in knots when the new information hits. It one thing to have a small crush on someone other than his mate, but it’s another for them to be in the same pack. He’s man enough to admit to himself that he's got a small crush on the Alpha. Which is bad. Really, really bad. Derek can only hope that it goes away once he bonds with his mate. That is ignoring him. But then again, he twists the small envelope around his fingers, only guessing what's inside. If the pack is still giving him gifts then that must mean his mate hasn't given up on him just yet.

“Hey! Whatcha got there?” Derek snaps out of his thoughts to see his sister hopping towards him. He smiles when he notices his niece latched on her back.

“It’s a gift.” Derek states, not giving her any more details.

Cora smirks, shocking him when she asks, “From S?”

“How did—who told you?” Derek questions. He hasn't told any of his family about him being courting. The only people who should know is the McCall pack sans himself.

“Did you really think none of us would know?” Cora raises her eyebrows, and let's her daughter down when she protests. “I really shouldn't be telling you this, but, uh, we've known for years, big bro.”

“Y-years?” He stutters out. His entire family known, but didn't say a word. Not only has Derek been in the dark, but S has gone years with this secret with uttering a word to him. But he has the nerve to tell his pack. It didn't make sense.

He let's out a broken gasp. His mom never approved to anyone he starting dating, she didn't like it when he moved away for college, and she was in disbelief when he had fallen pregnant. She knows who his mate is, she's known all along.

“And y-you didn't think to tell me?!” Derek said, clenching his fists. From the corner of his eye, the werewolf can see his pack and some familiar faces from the McCall pack start to crowd around. “M-maybe you—all of you—should've thought about the consequences about keeping that information to yourself?” Derek jabs his fingers at the two packs and gives a tight-lipped smile.

“I would have a mate,” he croaks out and slams his fist into the wall behind him. The foundation crack and makes the the house shakes. He ignores looks of pain, shame, and shock. His mother goes to step forward, but Peter stops her with a look. A look of understanding.

“I would have a mate. The one thing—the only thing—I ever wanted in life and you ruined it all!” Derek runs his unshielded claws through his hair and growls at the people in the room. Derek locks eyes with familiar amber ones and for once doesn't see anger. He sees hints of grief and a lot more of regret.

“Honey—”

“And I sure as hell wouldn’t be pregnant with a bastard kid.” Derek says, cutting his mother off. He flinching back and looks away after realizing what he said. He let’s out a deep sob and flees towards the door while ignoring the protests from his family. Stiles being surprising being the loudest.

Derek mind feels clouded, but before he knows it, he is home. He heaves himself out if the car and drags his feet to the door. His bites his lip to stop the sob that threatened to come out. Fidgeting with his key, Derek hands shake with resident anger. Slamming the door open, he immediately began to shade his work clothes and enters the bathroom. Putting the water scalding hot, he lowers himself in after it’s about half full. The bath loosens his tense muscles the minute he gets in.

Derek closes his eyes as the water fills over his face and holds his breath. It wasn't making any sense to him that they would keep this big secret from him. Was it because they thought he didn't want it? No. Derek always made clear that he wished one day he could find his other half. When did they find out? S had to be the one to tell them, but why? What benefit did he get from them from knowing? Derek realizes he is more hurt than angry.

He remembers every time when he would announce someone new in his life, Cora would roll her eyes, his mom would sigh disappointment, and Uncle Peter would just smirked. He feels so stupid. His family had given him so many signs, but Derek never saw them.

They—both packs—took his choice away from him. Even the damn Sheriff knew and kept it to himself. Derek doesn't understand all the secrecy. He is a werewolf, even at young age he understood the meaning of mates. His mate could have came to him way before now, and Derek would have made it work. Derek goes back to the one thing that’s been bothering him since he found out about his mate. Why now? And it’s been answered. Derek always hated being single. Even if the relationship was causal, he had to have someone. He hated feeling alone. Before the pregnancy, he couldn't have gone a week without meeting someone new. He had the looks to reel someone in, and all of his relationships were pure physical. It makes since why he mate waited so long to come forward. Not intentionally, Derek never gave him a chance.

Derek let’s out a gasp and sputters out water as he springs to a sitting position. His hand grasp both sides of his bump and his eye weld in tears. “Come on, baby, do it again.” Derek encourages, and remembers what was said earlier. “I didn't mean it, Squishy. J-just please kick for me again.” He sobs when nothing comes. His nurse instincts start to kick in and the hurt from earlier fades to the background. He is quick to unclog the tub, and fills it back up with ice cold water soon after.

How could he be so blinded with pain to forget one simple thing? Pregnant men or women should never bathe in hot water in risk of hurting the baby. Derek shivers at the cold, but pushes passed it as he coos at his belly. “I-i can't lose you,” he says, teeth clattering against each other. “I p-promise t-that you are loved, so, so loved, baby.”

“Just please d-don’t leave me.” He hunches over, and his body trembles from both the cold and tears. In all his years, Derek has never regretted something as much as he does know. He knows deep down there was a remorse that he had gotten pregnant outside of being mated, but it isn't something he'd give up. Today shined a light on him that though he may have a mate out there, but he already has a family.

Derek pleas once again, “Please, I'll do anything…” He freezes and looks down when a slight movement comes from his stomach. A high-pitched laugh makes it way through his mouth when two more kicks come. He cradles his bump and whispers sweet nothings at it. Squishy kicks once more. Derek smiles down at him and goes to release the cold water.

Derek eyes widens and his breath gets shallow when the water starts to turn a light red color. Just as his instincts are about to kick in, his side erupts in pain. Derek let's out a broken howl and grips his side. ‘Please don't.’ He thinks as he hurriedly slips out of the tub. He lands on his knees and ignores the pain to search for his phone. A deeper, more pronoun howl escapes his mouth as the agonizing pain gets worse. There isn't a doubt in his mind that someone in his pack didn't hear it, but Derek still fumbles with his phone to dial the correct numbers.

“911, what's your emergency?”

“I-i think my b-baby is dying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait and I promise this will have a happy ending <3 I'm not sure when the next chapter will be, my track record isn't the best xD

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Comments & Kudos are appreciated**   
> 


End file.
